Konoha Idol 2
by DarkShadow93
Summary: They're back! With new songs, special guest but still the same people. The judges are Naruto, Carlos, and Maria. And the host is Shadow! And you to vote for who is going to be our new Konoha Idol! Sequel of Konoha Idol. a bit Yaoi don't like it! Dont read
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: I'm back! With Konoha Idol 2!!!

Maria: hi everybody!!

Shadow: well everyone here for Konoha Idol 2!

Maria: Carlos isn't here because….he moved to Los Angeles

Shadow: Carlos! TT-TT

Maria: you do have his e-mail address?

Shadow: yes...

Maria: and he did say he's going to read your story when they get there

Shadow: oh yeah I forgot about that. Well here the story, I don't own Naruto and the songs

Maria: begin the story!

**-Thought-**

(Things)

* * *

It was a peaceful day as everyone was smiling and other stuff in a diner. There three kids sitting on stool talking about the things they did until…. 

"I'm boooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrreed!!!" yelled a girl with emerald eyes and black elbow length hair. And she goes by the name Shadow.

"We heard you like a hundred times Shadow!!" said a boy with dark brown eyes and black spike hair. And he goes by the name Carlos.

Shadow: well SORRY you doo doo head!!

Carlos: who are you calling a doo doo head you tomboyish girl!

Shadow: is that the best you can do mole head!

Carlos: anime freak!

Shadow: emo boy!

Carlos: miss weirdo!

Shadow: Mr. Bigears!

Carlos: am not!

Shadow: are too!

Carlos: am not!

Shadow: are too!

Carlos: am not!

Shadow: are too!

Carlos: am-

"Will you two knock it off!!" yelled a girl with black hair with yellow tips, and dark brown eyes. Her name is Maria.

Carlos and Shadow: she/he started it! (look at each other) no I did not!!

Maria: KNOCK IT OFF!!

Carlos: fine!

Shadow: ditto!

Maria: hn...anyway I have a letter from the boss of the studio to give it to Shadow (give Shadow the letter)

Shadow: I wonder what he wants

Carlos: well read it!

Shadow: I'm gonna so SHUT UP! Ahem it says

_Dear Shadow,_

_When I saw your show it amused me. So I thought I want you back again and make a Konoha Idol 2 and if you do, I will buy you anything you and your friends want! But there something I need to say...if you ever had problems in the show, I swear that you will be somewhere that you never touch the ground!! YOU HEAR!! So hope I you see again! Bye!_

_Sincerely,_

_Boss_

Shadow: O-O

Carlos and Maria: 3…2…1

Shadow: Yabadab Yabadab Yabadabadoo!!

Maria (singing): Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones. They're the modern stone age family…

Carlos: (slap his forehead) **–I'm surrounded by idiot girls-**

Maria: From the town of Bedrock, they're a page right out of history.

Carlos: WILL YOU STOP SINGING MARIA!!

Maria: (stopped singing)

Shadow: awww I love that song

Carlos: can we forget about this and go to the studio!!

Shadow: oh yea, I forgot about that

Maria: me too

Carlos: I swear I should get new friends…

(Studio) (Where all the Naruto characters are (N/A: well some of them...)

Shadow: Naruto!

Naruto: Shadow!

Shadow: Naruto!

Naruto: Shadow!

Shadow: Naruto!

Naruto: Sha-ow! (got hit by the head from Shadow)

Shadow: WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!!

Naruto: (rubbing his head) I'm sorry but I was busy!

Shadow: busy of what!

Naruto: I was training, going out on missions, eating ramen, dating Sasuke, doi-

Shadow: wait! You're dating Sasuke-teme!?

Naruto: (hold Sasuke hand) yup!

Shadow: oh my god! Somebody pinch me!

Carlos: (pinch Shadow)

Shadow: ow! What was that for!

Carlos: you said someone should pinch you

Shadow: I was joking!

Carlos; I thought you weren't

Shadow: I outta-

Maria: ahem! We should get the studio ready. We have only 90 minutes left

Shadow: okay everyone let make this studio….Konoha Idol 2!

All: yeah!

**90 minutes later**

Maria: we're going to be live in 3…2…1 ACTION!

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it! 

Maria: Shadow who are singing and who are not?

Shadow: okay everyone here the list of ninjas who are singing and not

Uchiha Sasuke- singing

Haruno Sakura- singing

Aburame Shino- doing the studio light

Akimichi Chouji- cameraman 3

Sabaku no Gaara- singing

Akamaru- doing the music

Inuzuki Kiba- singing

Hyuuga Hinata- singing

Hyuuga Neji- singing

Shizune- designer

Tenten– singing

Nara Shikamaru- doing the calls (it means that he going to count how many people vote for the singer)

Kankurou- cameraman 1

Temari- singing

Rock Lee – singing

Uchiha Itachi- singing

Yamanaka Ino- singing

Iruka- cameraman 2

Judges: Naruto, Maria and Carlos

Shadow- host

Shadow: well there you have it!

Maria: Please review and no flames please…

Shadow and Maria: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow: thank you the ones who updated Ch1. Sorry I updated late! I was helping my sister do her baby shower the rest of my week! I'm very sorry my readers! But here chapter 2!

Maria: Darkshadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs

Shadow: begin the story!! XD

**Singing**

(Things)

**-Thought-**

* * *

Shadow: hello everyone and welcome to Konoha Idol! But this time is Konoha Idol 2!! 

Audience: YAY!

Shadow: I'm your host DarkShadow93 but call me Shadow and here your judges!

Maria

Maria: hi!

Carlos

Carlos: hello.

Shadow: and your Konoha Idol Naruto Uzumaki!!

Naruto: hi everybody!!

Shadow: let begin with are first ninja…Temari!

(Temari coming out backstage wearing a purple tank top, a white skirt and black knee high boots)

Shadow: she will be singing "Me vs the World" by Halo Friendlies. Hit it Akamaru!

Akamaru: woof! (push play)

**Hey boys,  
Hey girls,  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
In case you haven't noticed,  
it's just me against the world today**

I fell out of the wrong side of the bed and landed in the worst mood  
With that stupid alarm clock screamin' at me from across the room

I'm tryin' to be nice  
I'm tryin' to be reasonable  
but it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be

If your lookin' for that nice girl from the day before  
don't bother she don't live here anymore

'Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed  
and in case you haven't heard  
it's just me against the world  
And the world is winning

You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
No nothing's ok, won't you stay out of my face today  
I'm slamming doors I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for this temper tantrum  
Stay outta my way cause if you dont you will be scared away

I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
but its oh so hard when I dont wanna be

If your looking for that nice girl from the day before  
don't bother she dont live here anymore

Cause i'ts me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah its me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed,  
and in case you haven't heard,  
i'ts just me against the world  
And the world is winning

I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red [x3  
I'm gonna make you believe what I said  
I'm gonna make you

Cause it's me against the world (oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah it's me against the world (just stay out of my way)  
and in case you haven't noticed,  
and in case you havent heard,  
its just me against the world [x2  
And the world is winning

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: that was terrific! Let's see what our judges say.

Maria: that song really goes with you.

Naruto: you did it awesome Temari!

Carlos (talking in a British accent): I think my ears started bleeding or did you have a frog in your throat because that was pathetic!

Shadow: why are you talking all British?

Carlos: because….I'm Simon Cowell.

Shadow (sweat drop): riiiiight and I'm Michael Jackson. Well anyway I wish you the best luck on the votes Temari.

Temari: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: next up is Hinata!

(Hinata coming out from backstage wearing a white dress and brown cowboy boots)

Shadow: she will be singing "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton!

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd**

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And wonder if you ever think of me  
Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory

Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Oh, cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
I, I don't

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd

Must still need you  
Must still miss you  
And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you, oh, oh

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you tonight

Shadow: that was so sweet! Let see what the judges say.

Maria: that song really fit you with your smooth voice.

Naruto: yeah Hinata! You did it great!

Carlos (still talking all british): well I say it was good and bad for me.

Shadow: Well there you have it Hinata! We wish you luck on the votes.

Hinata: thank you (went backstage)

Shadow: okay next up is Rock Lee!

(Lee coming out from backstage wearing a red jet jacket, black shirt, black pants, and red boots)

Shadow: he be singing "Smile" by Michael Jackson. Akamaru play the music!

Akamaru: arf! (push play)

**Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...**

If you smileWith your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you'll just...  
Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may be ever so near  
That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you'll just...  
Smile, though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by...

If you smile  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you'll just Smile...

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you'll just Smile

Audience: (applause)

Shadow (crying): that song made me cry (sniff) let see what the judges say.

Maria: you did it so smooth and good.

Naruto: that song reminds me of my childhood.

Carlos (British accent): it was okay but that song wasn't good for you and you didn't sound like Michael Jackson.

Shadow: **-I will not kill Carlos, I will not kill Carlos, I will not kill Carlos!-** Okay there you have it Lee! We wish you luck on the votes!

Lee: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: okay everyone we will be back after these commercial breaks!

TBC

* * *

Shadow: well that chapter 2! 

Carlos: yup…

Shadow: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! CARLOS!!

Carlos: you know you shouldn't scream.

Shadow: I thought you moved to L.A!!

Carlos: huh? What are you talking about? I just visited L.A because we need to go to this wedding of my cousin.

Shadow: but Maria told me that you moved there?!

Carlos: well she's wrong

Shadow: well that means….(holding a giant hammer) hehehehe..

Carlos: oh crap…----

Maria: please review and no flames please and sorry if is a bit short….

Shadow: yeah sorry it short still thinking on some ideas and I need some new songs or old songs that I didn't use, so if you want to help give me the name of the song, singer and which Naruto character you want him/her to sing.

Carlos: bye!

Shadow: Carlos! Prepare to get your home sweet home present mwhahahaha!

Carlos: (holding a tiny white flag) good bye world TT-TT

Maria: (holding popcorn) Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow: hn…

Carlos: What's wrong?

Shadow: I can't think of any good idea for the story.

Carlos: well something will pop to your head. Anyway aren't you supposed to thank somebody…?

Shadow: who?

Carlos: -point to you-

Shadow: oh yeah, thank you for reading chapter 2! Here chapter 3.

Carlos: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs.

(Things)

**-thought-**

**Singing**

* * *

(Backstage) 

Shadow: grrr….stupid Carlos and his rude British attitude!

Maria: what are you talking about?

Shadow: about Carlos! His stupid "Simon Cowell" attitude is driving me crazy!

Maria: oh…well did you tell him that he should be back to his old self?

Shadow: I wish but-

Naruto: Shadow-chan! Maria-chan!

Shadow: Naruto? What is it?

Naruto: I have a letter for you.

Shadow: from who?

Naruto: the boss of the studio (give Shadow the letter)

Shadow: (start reading the letter)

_Dear, Miss Shadow_

_Your show is starting to be popular. But unfortunately it starts to be lame. I want you to make this show popular again and tell your little boyfriend-_

Shadow: he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!

Naruto and Maria: keep reading!

Shadow: alright, alright!

_that he should stop talking all __"Simon Cowell"! It starting to annoys me. Anyway don't forget that if this show goes rock bottom….I WILL CHOP YOUR LEFT HAND AND SELL IT TO A PSYCHO!! So ta da! _

_Sincerely,_

_the boss_

Shadow: O.O

Maria: umm...Shadow? (poke Shadow)

Shadow: GAAAAAH! DON'T HURT ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Naruto: (sweat drop)

Maria: calm down Shadow! Maybe he was just joking.

Naruto: I don't think so…

Maria: what?

Naruto: there something else behind the letter.

Shadow: (turn the letter around)

_P.S If you think I was joking well…..YOU'RE WRONG!! I WILL CHOP YOUR LEFT HAND AND MAYBE YOUR HEAD TOO!! SO DON'T BLOW IT!!_

Shadow: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! GOODBYE WORLD! GOODBYE FRIENDS! GOODBYE ANIME! GOODBYE ROBIN WILLIAMS!!

Maria: grrrr!! (slap Shadow)

Naruto: O.O

Shadow (touching her red cheek): Ma…Maria O.O

Maria: OMG! I'm so sorry Shadow! It wasn't me! It was my mean split personality!!

Shadow: thank you!

Maria and Naruto: huh?

Shadow: thanks for slapping me, I needed it.

Maria: uh you're welcome?

Shadow: (smiling)

Naruto: uum…don't we have a show to start?

Shadow: your right! –went in stage-

(Stage)

Shadow: hi everybody and welcome back! Let skip the chatting and let here some singing!

Audience: yeah!

Shadow: alright are next ninja is Gaara!

(Gaara coming out from backstage wearing a black jacket, gray t-shirt that say "Skillet Rules!" and black pants)

Shadow: he will be singing "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark 

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: great song! Let see what the judges say.

Maria: it was good.

Naruto: that song rocks!

Carlos (british accent): well I say it-

(Suddenly a shoe went flying straight at Carlos face)

Carlos: OW! Who threw that!?

Shadow: I don't know?

Carlos: if you don't know then explain me why you don't have your other shoe on your foot!?

Shadow: because my foot has a phobia of shoes and is allergic!

Maria and Naruto: (sweatdrop)

Carlos: LIAR!

Shadow: GIVE ME MY SHOE!

Carlos: (throw her shoe back to her who caught it)

Shadow: anyway we wish you luck on the votes Gaara!

Gaara: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: are next ninja is…Sakura

(Sakura coming out from backstage wearing a white shirt that has a picture of a skull crossbones and the background is a pink heart, a blue skirt and high-heels.)

Shadow: she will be singing a Japanese version of "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Akamaru play the music!

Akamaru: arf! (push play)

**Hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
Ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
Hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai**

Hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
No way no way himitsujyanai  
Hey hey atashi ga natteageru

You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...)

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...)

Because...

She's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

(Uh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

hey hey anoko wa ima ichi  
ne ne atarashii ko ga hitsuyou  
hey hey atashi nante iinjyanai

hey hey atashi ni wa wakatteru  
no way no way himitsujyanai  
hey hey atashi ga natteageru

Hey, hey!

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: very good Sakura! Let hear what the judges say about it.

Maria: I kind a like it!

Naruto: me too!

Carlos: it was okay.

Shadow: why aren't you talking in your British accent?

Carlos: I got tired of it.

Shadow: oh **-yay!- **well we wish you luck on the votes Sakura.

Sakura: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: alright! Next is Kiba!

(Kiba coming out from backstage wearing a white, baggy blue jeans and black snickers)

Shadow: he will be singing "This Love" by Maroon 5!

Kiba: hit it pal!

Akamaru: arf arf! (push play)

**I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart**

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

Beautiful, this love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
Her heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
My heart is breaking in front of me  
And she said goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
Her heart is breaking in front of me  
But I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore  
(fade out)

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: WOW! That was awesome! Let hear what the judges say.

Maria: I can't say any word just amazing!

Naruto: you did awesome Kiba!

Carlos: I agree with Naruto.

Shadow: well there you have it Kiba! We wish you luck on the votes.

Kiba: thanks! (went backstage)

Shadow: alright everyone we're going to take a break after these commercial breaks!

TBC

* * *

Maria: well that all for chapter 3! 

Shadow: Mike Myers!

Carlos: Jim Carrey!

Shadow: Chris Rock!

Carlos: Jack Black!

Shadow: Robin Williams!

Carlos: ummmm….

Shadow: times up! Will Farrell! I win!!

Carlos: dammit!

Shadow: now is time bwhahahahaha!

Carlos: nooooooo!!

Shadow: (tied Carlos in a chair and then turn on the t.v that was showing yaoi)

Carlos: AAAAAHHH!!! THE HORROR!!

Maria: what are you guys were doing?

Shadow: we were playing a game.

Maria: what game?

Shadow: a game called "Name a funny person"! All you have to do is name the funny celebrity or comedian as possible because you only have four seconds. And if your four second is up and didn't say any funny celebrity or comedian the other player had to say it for he/she to win. The winner needs to make the loser to do something that he or she hate!

Maria: like you doing to Carlos?

Carlos: THAT GUY IS TOUCHING THE OTHER GUY SOMEWHERE HE SHOULDN'T PUT HIS HAND ON!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Shadow: Exactly!

Maria: let play it!

Shadow: okay! But first I like to apologize that this is another late chapter as you can see I'm going to update late chapter because my sister is almost going to give birth to my new nephew and when it born I need to take care of him sometime. Anyway please review and no flames please. And I still need help looking for new songs.

Carlos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! MY EYES!!

Maria and Shadow: Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos: (twitch, twitch)

Shadow (fetal position): there no place like home, there no place like home, there no place like home!

Maria: you guys are wondering why these two are acting weird. Well when Carlos was done watching yaoi like an hour he started twitching. And Shadow is in a fetal position because she lost in "name the funny person". So she lost and she really hates hospital. So she went in the hospital and stays there like 50 min. And when her 50min were up she was in a fetal position. But don't worry everyone these two will be back to normal when this chapter is finish. So DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs.

**-Thought-**

(Things)

**Singing**

* * *

(Stage) 

Shadow: and we're back to Konoha Idol 2!

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: are next ninja is….Neji!

(Neji coming out from backstage wearing a white button shirt, blue jean and white sneakers)

Shadow: he will be singing "Take My Breath Away" by Justin Lanning. I love this song! Akamaru you know what to do!

Akamaru: arf! (push play)

**I am chillin' in my bedroom  
Paintin' pictures in the sky  
I wanna tell you that I love you  
but you make words so hard to find**

**You take my breath away  
You take my breath away**

**I am starin' out the window  
Paintin' pictures in the night  
& I have never felt so naked  
as when your lookin' in my eyes**

**And if I die  
Here tonight  
You'll know why**

**You take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
There's nothin' left to say  
You stole my heart away**

**Ill take it slow  
Cuz' I know for sure  
That we were meant to be  
And baby it hurts  
Cuz' I want you so bad  
Just open your eyes and see**

**You take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
There's nothin' left to say**

**You take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
There's nothin' left to say **

**You stole my heart away **

**You stole my heart away**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: that was so beautiful! Let see what the judges say.

Maria: I can only give you two thumbs up!

Naruto: that song was so sweet!

Carlos: it was okay but….well let just say it okay.

Shadow: there you have it Neji! We wish you luck on the votes.

Neji: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: next up is…Ino.

(Ino coming out from backstage wearing a pink dress, pink high heels. And for make-up has lip-gloss, black eyeliner and her left cheek has bit glitter)

Shadow: she will be singing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua!

**Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in.**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**

**I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock-n-roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ah, ah, ah yeah **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ah, ah, ah yeah **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ah, ah, ah yeah **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ah, ah, ah yeah **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Ah, ah, ah yeah **

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: that was….interesting. Let see what the judges say.

Maria: well…I say it was kind a okay.

Naruto: it was sort a okay but you didn't have lot of lines

Carlos: Naruto right that song is only for duets not solo.

Shadow: well there you have it Ino. We wish you luck on the votes.

Ino: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: alright, next up is Itachi!

(Itachi coming out from backstage wearing a black jean jacket, a white shirt, black jeans and white sneakers)

Shadow: he be singing "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden

**When you feel all alone**  
**And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

**'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again**

**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart**

**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: very good Itachi. Let see what the judges say.

Maria: that was HOT!

Shadow (sweat drop): you mean the song or Itachi?

Maria: Itachi!

Shadow (double sweat drop): no more coffee for you.

Naruto: well for me it was good!

Carlos: well I say you did kind a good but still okay.

Shadow: well there you have it Itachi! We wish you luck on the votes!

Itachi: thanks! (went backstage)

Shadow: okay, next up is Sasuke!

(Sasuke coming out from backstage wearing a blue jacket, a white shirt and red under, blue jeans and black sneakers)

Shadow: he will be singing "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park

**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
?cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again**

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

**I'll paint it on the walls  
cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

Audience: (applause) 

Shadow: that was great! Let see what the judges say!

Maria: sexy!

Naruto: HEY! I was supposed to say that! And awesome!

Carlos: well it was cool!

Shadow: well there you have it! We wish you luck on the votes Sasuke!

Sasuke: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: are last ninja for today is Tenten!

(Tenten coming out from backstage wearing a red tank top, black skirt, fishnet shorts and black knee-length boots. And her hair is let go.)

Shadow: She be singing "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence

**It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained**

**fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice**

**One day I'm gonna forget out your name  
and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain**

**fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time  
you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.**

**[I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
erase the silence  
erase my life  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away**

**do you wonder why you hate?  
are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

**you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice**

Shadow: very good. Let see what the judges say.

Maria: it was good. Your voice was sort a good with the song.

Naruto: it was kind a good but it wasn't your type of song.

Carlos: I'm with Naruto on that one. You made sound good but rock music isn't your thing.

Shadow: since when did you guys are judging of what type of music they need to sing!?

Carlos, Maria and Naruto: since the day you were born…

Shadow: (sweat drop) right. Well we wish you luck on the votes Tenten!

Tenten: thanks! (went backstage)

Shadow: well that all the ninjas that sing! Please vote for which Naruto character is going to the next round! I'm Shadow and you were reading…

All: KONOHA IDOL 2!

Shadow: ja ne!

* * *

Maria: Well that all in this chapter and I think Carlos and Shadow are back to normal. 

Carlos: Emergency!

Maria: what's the emergency?

Carlos: something is wrong with Shadow!

Maria: what wrong with her!

Carlos: she….she….she…

Maria: spit it out!

Carlos: she's starting reading SasukexSakura stories!

Maria: that the emergency…

Carlos: YES!

Maria: Carlos, I think she's starting to like SasukexSakura couple!

Carlos: NO! I know that Shadow isn't a fan of that couple. And beside this is worse!

Maria: what worse?

Carlos: she's quitting being a…..YAOI FAN!

Maria: WHAT!

Shadow: hello my friends!

Maria: Shadow! Is it true!?

Shadow: true that Michael Jackson is bi?

Carlos: I knew it!

Maria: NO! That you're quitting being a yaoi fan!?

Shadow: yes…

Maria: OMG!

Carlos: she saw the light! Hallelujah!

Maria: (hit Carlos in the head) quit it Carlos! This is serious!

Carlos: fine, fine. (grab Shadow and throw her in a closet and then lock it)

Shadow (banging the door): HEY! LET ME OUTTA HERE!

Maria: Why did you do that!!

Carlos: listen.

Shadow: OMG! THERE YAOI PICTURES IN THIS CLOSET!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! AND A TV SHOWING YAOI!! NOOOOO!!

Maria: you're good.

Carlos: yes I am!

Maria: but I thought you hate yaoi?

Carlos: yes but if Shadow isn't a yaoi fan then she won't be annoying and I'm going to miss the hyper girl.

Maria: oh. Well please review and vote but no flames please.

Shadow: THAT GUY IS DOING SOMETHING TO THAT UKE!AAAAAAHHH!!!

Carlos: like Shadow always say "music in my ears!"

Maria: hehehe ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Maria: thank you all for reviewing and voting.

Carlos: Maria, I'm worried of Shadow. She doesn't like yaoi .

Maria: yeah and something else too…

Carlos: what do you mean?

Maria: she didn't eat any candies, she talking all nicely, and she didn't even hurt you.

Carlos: you got a point there. I wonder what happen to her.

Shadow: Carlos-kun? Maria-san? What are you two talking about?

Maria: nothing important really! We were talking about…

Carlos: CHEESE!

Shadow and Maria: cheese?

Carlos: yeah! We were talking what cheese is made of!

Shadow: and do you know the answer?

Carlos: from a cow!

Shadow: (sweatdrop) oh…well I'm leaving then. Maria please to the disclaimer as I start cleaning my room.

Maria: you're cleaning your room!!?

Shadow: of course! I love cleaning!

Carlos: no you don't.

Shadow: oh Carlos-kun!

Maria: umm DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs.

Shadow: begin reading my story! My beautiful reviewers! Heehee!

Maria and Carlos: (sweatdrop)

**-Thought-**

(Things)

* * *

Shadow: hello and welcome back to Konoha Idol 2! It time to see which Naruto character is staying AND which are leaving. 

Audience: yeah!

Shadow: alright! Hinata...

(The cameras turn to Hinata who look like she a bit nervous)

Shadow: Hinata…you're staying.

Hinata: (hug her cousin)

Shadow: Neji…

(The cameras turn to Neji who's holding his cousin hand a bit tightly)

Shadow: you're staying.

Neji: (hug Hinata) (Shadow: awwww cousin love! Carlos: (sweatdrop) continue with the story)

Shadow: next is Tenten.

Tenten: (looks a bit nervous)

Shadow: I'm sorry but you're not staying.

Tenten: oh...okay.

Shadow: Temari…..you're staying.

Temari: alright.

Shadow: Kiba…..you're staying.

Kiba: cool!

Shadow: Gaara……you're staying.

Gaara: ok.

Shadow: Itachi…..I'm sorry but you're not staying.

Itachi: alright.

Shadow: Lee….I'm sorry but you're not staying.

Rock Lee: but MY YOUTH IS STILL STRONG!!

Shadow: (sweatdrop) yeah…well Sasuke you're staying.

Sasuke: (smirk)

Shadow: Ino…you 're not staying.

Ino: WHAT!! What do you mean I'm not staying!!

Shadow: nobody vote you so…SHUT UP!!

Ino: why I outta-

Shadow: don't make me hurt you again!

Ino: (shut her mouth)

Shadow: alright Sakura…you're staying!

Sakura: YES! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!

Ino: shut up!

Shadow: will you two shut up! Anyway that is all for today show. See ya next time on…

Audience: KONOHA IDOL 2!!

Shadow: see ya!!

(Studio)

Shadow: finally! It time to relax!

Maria: yeah.

Naruto: well no actually.

Shadow: what do you mean Naruto?

Naruto: well….it about Itachi and Gaara.

Shadow: what wrong with them?

Naruto: well…umm how can I explain it to you easily?

Shadow: just spit it out.

Naruto: theyrebreakingup!

Shadow: can you say it slowly.

Naruto: I said that they're breaking up!

Shadow: oh.

….

…

Shadow: WHAT!!

TBC

* * *

Shadow: well that all for now! Heehee! 

Maria: Shadow? Are you okay?

Shadow: I am! I feel so happy and…well happy!!

Maria: well can you be back to the Shadow I know.

Carlos: yeah, we miss that idiot girl.

Shadow: well too bad!

Carlos: well then…I don't have any choice to do this! (hit Shadow in the head)

Maria: Carlos! What are you thinking!!

Carlos: I was thinking! And it the only way to sh-

Shadow: (punch Carlos in the chin)

Carlos: (sent flying like 500 ft!)

Maria: holy fudge crackers!

Shadow: that for hitting me in the head and calling me an idiot! You moron!!

Maria: Shadow? Is that you?

Shadow: YUP! I'm back to my old self!

Maria: but…are you still everything you are?

Shadow: of course!

Maria: then…you're back being a yaoi fan!

Shadow: no.

Maria: what!

Shadow: I'm not a yaoi fan anymore. I'm a different kind a fan.

Maria: what kind a fan are you?

Shadow: that top secret. Anyway, please review and no flames please. Ja ne!

Maria: hn...ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow: I can't take it anymore!!!

Maria: what you can't take?

Shadow: I'm going to tell them of what kind a fan I am!

Maria: really?!

Shadow: yup!

Carlos: finally…

Shadow: AH!! HOW DID YOU GET BACK SO FAST!!

Carlos: I don't know actually.

Shadow: how don't yo- GAH! Never mind! I don't own Naruto and the songs.

Maria: begin the story!

**-Thought-**

(Things)

* * *

Last time on Konoha Idol 2

Naruto: well….it about Itachi and Gaara.

Shadow: what wrong with them?

Naruto: well…umm how can I explain it to you easily?

Shadow: just spit it out.

Naruto: theyrebreakingup!

Shadow: can you say it slowly.

Naruto: I said that they're breaking up!

Shadow: oh.

….

Shadow: WHAT!!

* * *

(On with the story) (Studio) 

Shadow: what do you mean they're breaking up!!

Naruto: will I heard that Itachi was cheating on Gaara with someone.

Shadow: mean people with their stupid gossip!

Maria: yeah!

Naruto: So how do we stop this?

Shadow: we just need to find out who spread the gossip.

Maria: I think I know!

Shadow and Naruto: you do?

Maria: yup! It…SHADOW'S EVIL TWIN!!

Naruto: (sweat drop)

Shadow: (smack Maria) MARIA! I don't have an evil twin!!

Maria: (rubbing her bump) you don't?

Shadow: NO! And beside if I did, she will do something that cause with murder.

Maria: oh.

Naruto: So…what do we do now?

Shadow: we need to investigate!

Maria and Naruto: investigate?

Shadow: YUP! And also not telling Itachi, Gaara and everybody else. Understood!

Maria and Naruto: yes!

Shadow: good!

Naruto: Now let get the show started.

Maria: we didn't have our break.

Shadow: CURSES! TT--TT

(Stage)

Shadow: Hi everybody! And welcome back to the show called Konoha Idol 2!!

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: alright! Are first ninja whose singing is…Hinata!

(Hinata coming out from backstage wearing a purple tank-top, blue jeans, white sweater, and yellow sandals)

Shadow: she will be singing "No One" by Alicia Keys!

**I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better **

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I **don't worry cause  
Everything gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright **

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real  
So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that

No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh. 

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: excellent job! Let see what the judges say.

Maria: it was great.

Naruto: it was good and nice!

Carlos: it was beautiful.

Shadow: well there you have it Hinata! We wish you luck on the votes.

Hinata: thank you. (went backstage)

Shadow: alright! Next up is Kiba!

(Kiba coming out from backstage wearing a black and red stripe t-shirt, black sweat jacket, black and white chuck Taylor shoes and khakis pants)

Shadow: he will be singing "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy! Hit it Akamaru!

Akamaru: arf! (push play)

**she says she's no good  
with words but I am worse  
barely stuttered out  
a joke of a romantic  
stuck to my tongue  
weighed down with words  
too overdramatic  
tonight it's it can't get much worse  
vs. no one should ever feel like **

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
and I don't want to forget  
how your voice sounds  
these words are all I have  
so I write them  
so you need them just to get by

dance, dance  
we're falling apart to half time  
dance, dance  
and these are the lives you love to lead  
dance, this is the way they'd love  
if they knew how misery loved me

you always fold just  
before you're found out  
drink up its last call, last resort  
but only the first mistake

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
and I don't want to forget  
how your voice sounds  
these words are all I have  
so I write them  
so you need them just to get by

why don't you show me  
a little bit of spine  
you've been saving for his mattress (with love)

dance, dance  
we're falling apart to half time  
dance, dance  
and these are the lives you love to lead  
dance, this is the way they know  
if they knew how misery loved me

why don't you show me  
a little bit of spine  
you've been saving for his mattress  
I only want sympathy  
in the form of you  
crawling into bed with me

dance, dance  
we're falling apart to half time  
dance, dance  
and these are the lives you love to lead  
dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
dance, this is the way they'd love  
if they knew how misery loved me

dance, dance  
dance, dance  
dance, dance  
dance, dance 

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: bravo! Good job Kiba! Let hear what the judges say about your performance.

Maria: it was great!

Naruto: it was awesome!

Carlos: it gave me gas but it was good.

Maria and Naruto: -start putting on a gas mask-

Shadow: (sweat drop) well…there you have it Kiba. We wish you luck on the votes.

Kiba: (sweat drop) yea…thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: okay, are next ninja is Sakura.

(Sakura coming out from backstage wearing a white tank top, white shorts, and white boots)

Shadow: she will be singing "Honey" by Mariah Carey

**Oh oh honey got me hooked on  
You  
I like that **

(C'mon, c'mon)  
(MC)  
(I like that)

Honey you can have me  
When you want me  
If you simply ask me to be there  
And you're the only one who  
Makes me come running  
Cause what you got is far  
Beyond compare

And it's just like honey  
When your love comes over me  
Oh baby I've got a dependency  
Always strung out for another  
Taste of your honey

It's like honey when it washes over me  
You know sugar never ever was so sweet  
And I'm dying for you cryin' for you I adore you  
One hit of your love addicted me  
Now I'm strung out on you darlin'  
Don't you see every night and day  
I can hardly wait for another taste of honey

Honey I can't describe  
How good it feels inside  
Honey I can't describe  
How good it feels inside  
I can't be elusive  
With you honey  
Because it's blatant  
That I'm feeling you  
And it's too hard for me  
To leave abruptly  
Cause you're the only thing  
I wanna do

And it's just like honey  
When your love comes over me  
Oh baby I've got a dependency  
Always strung out for another  
Taste of your honey

It's like honey when it washes over me  
You know sugar never ever was so sweet  
And I'm dying for you cryin' for you I adore you  
One hit of your love addicted me  
Now I'm strung out on you darlin'  
Don't you see every night and day  
I can hardly wait for another taste of honey  


**It's like honey when it washes over me  
You know sugar never ever was so sweet  
And I'm dying for you cryin' for you I adore you  
One hit of your love addicted me  
Now I'm strung out on you darlin'  
Don't you see every night and day  
I can hardly wait for another taste of honey**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: wow…I can't believe I'm saying this but that was amazing. Let's see what the judges say.

Maria: it was so sweet!

Naruto: it's good.

Carlos: it made me feel hungry for honey.

Shadow: (sweat drop) I told you to eat breakfast. Anyway, we wish you luck on the votes Sakura.

Sakura: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: alright everyone we're going to take a short break after this commercial break!

TBC

* * *

Shadow: well there you have it. 

Maria: So are you going to tell us what fan are you.

Shadow: what do you mean?

Carlos: you said you're going to tell us what fan are you because you quitted being a yaoi fan.

Shadow: (snickered) about that you see…

Maria and Carlos: yes…

Shadow: YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D! XD

Maria and Carlos: O.O say what!

Shadow: I wasn't quitting being yaoi fan! I was playing that I was "quitting" being a yaoi fan! (holding a camera) And you fell for it! lol

Maria: wait, everything you did like being all nice and letting Carlos hit you was in your plan!?

Shadow: yup! Well except the part where Carlos hit me. I didn't see that coming.

Carlos: (rubbing his chin) me either.

Shadow: bwhahahaha! I'm the master of pranks of acting! XD

Carlos: and being a liar. ----

Maria: (sweat drop) yes she is. Anyway please review and no flames please.

Carlos: and Shadow still needs some songs. So help her out.

Shadow: also if you thought I was "quitting" being a yaoi fan well…

Carlos and Maria: you just got PUNK'D by DarkShadow93!

Shadow: I don't own the show PUNK'D. It's by Ashton Kutcher. I love that guy and his show!

All: Ja ne!


	7. Deleted Chapter: Give me a break!

Shadow: I'm bored.

Maria: well why not explain about this chapter called deleted chapter…

Shadow: oh yea. Well everyone I'm making short mini chapters. But for me, I call it DELETED CHAPTER! XD

Maria: this chapter is about Shadow getting very angry because she will never get a break.

Shadow: let the deleted chapter begin!

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto but she does own herself.

Shadow: and if there's any bad grammar it because I was bored. And everybody make mistakes. So enjoy!

**-thought-**

(things)

* * *

(Girl's dressing room)

Shadow (jumps on the couch): FINALLY! My break time!

Maria (comes in the room): SHADOW!

Shadow: WHAT! WHAT HAPPEN! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!

Maria (sweat drop): well…

Shadow: BATTLE STATION! DX (puts a helmet on and duck in cover) while I hide…

Maria: NO! We're not under attack.

Shadow: we're not?

Maria: no, the boss wants you to sign permission papers.

Shadow: didn't I sign the permission papers already!

Maria: yes, but the boss lost them and she wants you to sign them again.

Shadow: hn…fine. Let me see those papers for I can take my break.

Maria: (pulls a wagon of stacks of papers)

Shadow: holy crap! There must be a thousand papers to sign!

Maria: well actually a million.

Shadow: O.O

Maria: I'm guessing you're not getting a break.

Shadow: (start signing some papers while crying) no… TT.TT

The second day (Backstage)

Shadow: finally! All done with those papers and time for me to take a long nap!

Hinata: S-Shadow-san…

Shadow: yes Hinata?

Hinata: t-there something wrong with the microphone. (gives Shadow the microphone)

Shadow: huh? I wonder… -turn on the microphone- testing one, two, thr...

Microphone: SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCH!!!!!!!

Hinata: (cover her ears)

Shadow: O.O

Hinata: S-Shadow-san?

Shadow: O.O

Hinata: S-Shadow? (pokes her)

Shadow: (pass out)

Hinata: oh m-my g-goodness! S-Shadow-san!

Shadow: (start twitching on the floor) **–there goes my break-**

The third day

Shadow: alright! It's time for my break!

Gaara: Shadow.

Shadow: **-oh no-** y-yes Gaara.

Gaara: Kankurou has problem fixing the camera. Can you help him?

Shadow:** -damn it!-** fine I will.

The fourth day

Shadow: finally! Some-

Naruto: Shadow-chan! We have a big problem!

Shadow (growl): grrr!

The fifth day

Shadow: (inhaled)

Maria and Naruto: SHADOW! WE NEED SOME HELP!

Shadow: (exhaled)

The sixth day

All: SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! DX

The seventh day

Naruto: Shadow-chan, I and Maria-chan want to tell you something.

Shadow: wait, let me go first…

Naruto and Maria: hm?

Shadow: you guys mean a lot to me and all of you guys want my help and never let me have a break. And I finally understand.

Naruto and Maria: huh?

Shadow (smile): you guys want me to be strong and battle the challenges I might face when it come to me. I really appreciate. So that's why…

Naruto and Maria: nani?

Shadow: I'm not taking anymore breaks. (hugs Maria and Naruto) Thanks! You two always make me smile and proud.

Maria: well you're welcome I guess.

Naruto: so…what are you going to do next?

Shadow: well I'm going to help Shino with the lights and then I will help Shikamaru. So bye! (runs off)

Maria: well I guess, she not taking her breaks after all.

Naruto: yea but (took out three coupons) what are going to do with the three coupons for a free spa treatment? These coupons were for her because she helps us a lot and she never had a break. But now she doesn't want to take breaks.

Maria: and she won't want the coupons so why not we go to the spa by ourselves!

Naruto: I kind a like that!

Maria: to the spa!

Naruto: I hope they will have ramen!

Maria: yea!

The End

* * *

Shadow: well that's all!

Maria: are you going to have more deleted chapters?

Shadow: yup! But I need to think well. So if you have any ideas for it can be the next deleted chapter, PM or leave it as a review. Also the next chapter won't be a deleted chapter. It going to be chapter 7. The deleted chapters will be post when I post the competition chapters. So that's all!

Maria: So please review and no flames please.

Shadow and Maria: Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

Shadow: OMG! I updated!

Carlos: that's great! Now skip the chit-chat and let's begin the story!

Shadow: wait, where's Maria?

Carlos: she said she has errands to do.

Shadow: I thought she doesn't?

Carlos: I guess she does.

Shadow: oh, well I don't own Naruto and the songs.

Carlos: begin the story!

**-thought-**

(things)

**singing**

* * *

(Stage)

Shadow: Alright! Are next ninja is Gaara!

(Gaara coming out from backstage wearing a red collar-button shirt, black jacket, black pants, stripe red and black tie, and black shoes)

Shadow: he be singing "I write sins not tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco

**Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." **

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again.

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. 

**Again.**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: very good! Let's see what the judges say.

Maria: YATTA! It sounds cool!

Naruto: It sounds way better than before. So it was awesome!

Carlos: I still think you need practice.

Shadow: well there you have Gaara! We wish you luck on the votes!

Gaara: thanks. (went backstage)

Shadow: okay, are next ninja is Sausage! I mean SASUKE! SASUKE!

(Sasuke coming out from backstage wearing a red shirt, dark blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and shoes)

Shadow: he will be singing "Never too late" by Three Days Grace

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late **

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late 

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: wow…that was good. Let's see what the judges say.

Maria: Incredible. That song really fits you well Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: (nod) yeah, and it was one of my favorite's songs.

Carlos: it's good.

Shadow: well there you have it Sasuke. We wish you luck on the votes.

Sasuke: thanks (went backstage)

Shadow: alright then, are next ninja is Neji!

(Neji coming out from backstage wearing a white tank, blue jeans, black jacket, and black shoes)

Shadow: he will be singing "Duality" by Bayside

**Some days**

**I get crazed**

**I don't know why it's all relevant**

**I'll take deep breaths**

**And keep control, go on.**

**I've tried brave**

**And you've tried to save**

**I'm proud to keep it bottled up**

**I think I past my prompt and lost my mind and I'm torn.**

**No telling what tomorrow holds.**

**Who let, who let this feeling die, when all I did was try?**

**Who let, who let this feeling die, I can't get you out of my head, my head.**

**You're**** the flame that burns me so I know that I'm still alive.**

**Some say**

**It's all fate**

**But**** I say we control our lives**

**And if my destiny should outbest me then that's fine.**

**I made believe thrill and apathy don't exist in me fairly equally**

**But**** truth is after all I got, call mine.**

**No telling what tomorrow holds.**

**No telling what voice takes control.**

**Who let , who let this feeling die, when all I did was try?**

**Who let, you let this feeling die, I can't get you out of my head, my head.**

**And you're the flame that burns me so I know that I'm still alive.**

**Is there anybody out there [out there**

**Is anybody calling [anybody calling**

**Woaahh,**** if what I say is really wrong**

**Is there anybody out there [out there**

**Is anybody calling [anybody calling**

**Woooah, if what you say is really wrong.**

**I'm not in control, things are out of control.**

**Who let, who let this feeling die, when all I did was try?**

**Who let, you let this feeling die, I can't get you out of my head, my head.**

**And you're the flame that burns me so I know that I'm still alive.**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: very good Neji. Let's see what the judges say.

Maria: it was very good and excellent.

Naruto: it was cool and all.

Carlos: I say it was very good and interesting.

Shadow: well there you have it Neji. We wish you luck on the votes.

Neji: thanks. (went backstage)

Shadow: okay, are last ninja is Temari!

(Temari coming out from backstage wearing a black tank top with a picture of a broken heart, leather pants, and black boots)

Shadow: she will be singing "Most Girls" by Pink

**I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush  
that I just did not want **

Paid, was the issue of the day  
If a girlfriend's got some game  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything

But I'm not every girl  
and I don't need that world  
to validate me

Cuz shorty got a job,  
shorty got a car,  
shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart!!

Chorus:  
Most girls want a man with the bling-bling  
Got my own thing got the ching-ching  
I just want real love  
Most girls want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be  
everything that I dream of  
a man that understands real love

I was a girl about the floss  
It was all about the cost  
how much he spent on me

Seek, for a man who's got the means  
to be giving you diamond rings  
It's what every fly girl could want  
or even dream

But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G  
to take care of me

Cuz shorty got a job,  
Shorty got a car,  
shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart, no-oh

Chorus:  
Most girls want a man with the bling-bling  
Got my own thing got the ching-ching  
I just want real love  
Most girls want a man with the mean green  


**Don't wanna dance if he can't be  
everything that I dream of  
a man that understands real love **

(uh uh uh uh...)

I'm not every girl and I don't need no G  
to take care of me, no  
Cuz shorty got a job,  
sure shorty got a car,  
shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart

Chorus:  
Most girls want a man with the bling-bling  
Got my own thing got the ching-ching  
I just want real love  
Most girls want a man with the mean green  


**Don't wanna dance if he can't be  
everything that I dream of  
a man that understands real love  
**

Audience: (applause)

Shadow: awesome voice! Let's see what the judges say.

Maria: you were okay and good,

Naruto: you were awesome!

Carlos: you were okay but try to make your voice a bit loud. You sounded a bit fuzzy.

Shadow: well…there you have it Temari! We wish you luck on the votes!

Temari: thanks! (went backstage)

Shadow: I think that' all for today! But you need to hold your vote because I have an announcement.

Audience: what is it?

Shadow: we're going to have special guests coming! And these special guests are going to sing!

Audience: yay!

Shadow: also I'm going to sing as well!

Audience: ….

Shadow: (sweatdrop) uuh…yay me. Well that's all for today! Ja ne!

* * *

Shadow: finish!

Carlos: yay…

Shadow: now I'm starting to feel like an idiot.

Carlos: aren't you already an idiot.

Shadow: oh yea……HEY!

Carlos: dummy.

Shadow: why I outta-

Maria: -holding a cake- HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SHADOW!

Shadow: huh? Maria, what do you mean Happy Anniversary Shadow?

Maria: hehe I can't believe you forgot. It your anniversary of you being in fanfiction for two years now.

Carlos: and today is the same day you join fanfiction.

Shadow: Carlos? You knew this as well?

Carlos: yeah, I was pretending I wasn't. So…

Carlos and Maria: happy 2nd year being in fanfiction Shadow!

Shadow: thanks guys!

Maria: no prob!

Carlos: so now let tell the readers what they need to do as well.

Shadow: right! Alright readers, I want you to make an OC for it can be the special guest! It can be a character you made or even you if you like to be the special guest. Here is a list of things if you want to make an OC or you for the story:

**Name: (if you are going to be our special guest then you should put you nickname ****or real name if you want)**

**Gender: boy or girl**

**Skin color:**

**Hair color and hair length:**

**Eyes color:**

**Clothes and accessories:**

**Song: (the song that the OC or you will be singing)**

Shadow: I think that's all for now.

Maria: please review and no flames please.

Shadow: ja ne!


	9. Deleted Chapter: It's too late to sing

Maria: hi everyone! Here's a new Deleted Chapter from Shadow!

Carlos: where is Shadow anyway?

Maria: I don't know but I feel that she's in trouble.

Carlos: oh. Well DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto and the songs.

**-thought-**

(things)

**_Singing_**

* * *

(Backstage with Naruto, Maria and Shadow) 

Maria: okay, let here your voice Shadow!

Shadow: I don't wanna!

Naruto: but you need to! You promise everyone that you're singing.

Shadow: I crossed my fingers in my back.

Maria: no you didn't.

Shadow: I was joking.

Naruto: no you weren't.

Shadow: it was my evil twin.

Maria: n- I thought you say you don't have an evil twin?

Shadow: I lied.

Naruto: Shadow-chan!

Shadow: alright! I did say I was going to sing. But…

Naruto: but what?

Shadow: I…I…I…

Maria and Naruto: say it!

Shadow (start crying): I CAN'T SING!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Shadow-chan! Don't cry!!

Maria: yeah, nobody can't sing well!

Shadow: really? Like –sniff- who?

Maria: uuuuuh….

Naruto: well…there's…umm...

Maria: I know! Britney Spears ex-husband!

Shadow and Naruto: Kevin Federline?

Maria: yeah! He stinks at rapping!

Shadow: well yeah but he already stinks when he was born!

Maria: oh…well, what about Paris Hilton!

Shadow: Paris Hilton?

Maria: yeah her singing is kind a good but not that good!

Shadow: I suppose. But she does sound good.

Naruto: that because they did something when they were recording Paris Hilton singing.

Shadow: oh. Well I guess those singers aren't good at singing like you guys said but that don't mean I'm singing!

Maria: c'mon Shadow! You have to sing!

Naruto: Shadow, why not you sing for us!

Shadow: you mean right now!

Naruto: yeah!

Maria: yay! (sit on the couch)

Naruto: (sit next to Maria)

Shadow: do I have to!

Naruto: yes! If you don't, then I won't but you a present for Christmas!

Shadow: but, but, but!

Maria: NO BUTS! Now sing for us!

Shadow: fine but I don't have music!

Maria: no problem! –took out a CD in her pocket- TA DA!

Shadow: whose the artist of the CD?

Maria: Carol King! (puts the CD in the stereo that was on the table next to the couch) you be singing "It's too late"

Shadow: hey, I know that song! I sang that song when I was in the talent show. (Shadow: true story)

Maria: well then let's play it!

Shadow ok…I'm ready.

Maria: (push play)

Shadow: **-hear goes nothing-**

**Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time  
There's something wrong here  
There can be no denying  
One of us is changing  
Or maybe we've just stopped trying **

And it's too late baby  
Now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it  
Something inside has died  
And I can't hide  
And I just can't fake it  
Wo no no no...

It used to be so easy living here with you  
You were light and breezy  
And I knew just what to do  
Now you look so unhappy  
And I feel like a fool

And it's too late baby  
Now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it  
Something inside has died  
And I can't hide  
And I just can't fake it

There'll be a time just for me and you  
But we just can't stay together  
Don't you feel it too  
Still I'm glad for what we had  
And how I once loved you

And it's too late baby  
Now it's too late  
Though we really did try to make it  
Something inside has died  
And I can't hide  
And I just can't fake it

Too late, baby, it's too late  
Darling, it's too late 

Shadow: well?

Naruto: O.O

Maria: O.O

Shadow: (sweatdrop) uuh…I'm guessing that I sounded awful.

Maria: no…

Naruto: you sounded…

Maria: you sounded…

Shadow: I sounded what?

Maria and Naruto: BEATIFUL!!!

Shadow: really!?

Maria: yeah!

Naruto: that song was amazing with you!

Shadow: thanks Naruto!

Maria: and most of all, you will do great on stage with one million people watching you!

Shadow: tha- did you mean one million people? O.O

Maria: YUP!

Shadow: O.O….(pass out)

Maria (sweatdrop): I'm guessing she's going to practice a lot.

Naruto (sweatdrop): yup.

Shadow: **-one million people, one million people, ONE MILLION PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!-**

The End….or is it? Mwhahahaha!

* * *

Maria: that's it for Deleted Chapter! 

Carlos: but we still don't know where Shadow is.

Maria: don't worry, she's in the bathroom.

Carlos: why?

Maria: well…

Shadow (in the bathroom): OH GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!! THERE BLOOD COMING OUT OF ME!!! DX

Maria: let just say she's starting her womanhood again.

Carlos: you mean…

Maria: yup.

Carlos: I thought she got use to it.

Maria: technically no, she never is going to be use to it.

Shadow (still in the bathroom): WHY DO I NEED TO HAVE IT!! WHY?!! THE HORROR! DX

Maria: please review and no flames please.

Carlos: bye!


	10. Chapter 8: Meeting the special guests

Shadow: it's time!

Carlos: for you to tell everyone that you're a total idiot!

Shadow: (whack Carlos) NO YOU DUMB HEAD! THE SPECIAL GUESTS!!

Carlos: Xx I forgot.

Maria: dummy.

Shadow: okay, I like to thank:

**slytherinXprincessX16**

**Kitsune ****MeiHime**

**e-herocharles**

**Chiyo-chan**

**Hinata'sbf**

**Cherry Blossom Petals12**

Maria: thanks for your OC.

Carlos: but only Shadow will pick only three.

Shadow: not exactly!

Carlos: what! Don't tell me you're picking all of them.

Shadow: yup!

Carlos; (slap his forehead)

Shadow: I love myself!

Carlos: I hate you.

Maria: and DarkShadow93 still doesn't own naruto, the songs and the Oc. This chapter doesn't have any singing. Only the special guests introducing themselves.

All: begin the story!

(Things)

**-thought-**

* * *

(Backstage with Carlos and Maria)

Carlos: I heard that we're going to have six specials guests.

Maria: yeah, Shadow can't decide which special guests. So she picks all of them.

Carlos: hn…idiot. She even can't remember what happen when we had ten special guests.

Maria: what happen?

Carlos: They all attack me!!

Maria: oh yea. That's because you were a piñata.

Carlos: SHE MADE ME DRESS LIKE THAT!!

Maria: well you should just say no.

Carlos: yeah but if I said no then she will get mad at me and torture me.

Maria: she's not that scary.

Carlos: did I mention she might have a voodoo doll of me.

Maria: where the heck did she get a voodoo doll?

Carlos: Hot Topic.

Maria: Hot Topic sells voodoo dolls? o.O

Carlos: she heard that they did.

Maria: oh, well where is Shadow?

Carlos: she's outside waiting the special guests to arrive.

Maria: well I'm going outside then. (leaves backstage)

* * *

(Outside the studio) 

Shadow: hmm…I wonder what taking so long for them?

(Suddenly a vortex came out of nowhere and six people came out of the vortex but then land on their ass and some land top to one another.)

???: OW!

???: owie!

???: hey, get off me!!

???: sweet! I'm back!

???: who just touch my ass!?

???: don't look at me!

Shadow: (sweatdrop) ahem.

All special guests: (ignoring Shadow and keep arguing one another of who just touch their ass or who came out the vortex first.)

Shadow: Ahem!

All special guests: (still arguing)

Shadow: WELL EVERYONE STOP ARGUING AND LISTEN TO ME!!!

All special guests: (stopped talking and look at Shadow)

Shadow: thank you. Anyway I like to say welcome to the Konoha Idol 2. My name is-

???: SHADOW!! –bear hug Shadow- is nice to see you again!! X3

Shadow (turning blue): is…nice…to…see…you…again…Tarento…

???: Tarento, your killing her.

Tarento: huh? (look at Shadow whose so blue) oh, sorry! (let go of Shadow)

Shadow: (breathing heavily) nice (inhale then exhale) to see you!

Tarento: yay! (If you forgot how Tarento look like here some info: Name: Tarento yoru, Gender: Girl, Skin color:Tan, Hair color and hair length: Black hair tied in a ponytail with a few strands loose on the sides of her face, Eyes color: Bright Emerald, Clothes and accessories: A blue jacket that reaches to the end of her rib cage, with a large hood and long loose sleeves. She also wears white shorts with the needed pouches, A black t-shirt under her unzipped jacket, and fingerless gloves on her hidden hands.)

Shadow: ok, I got my air. My name is Shadow. So can all of you tell me who you are?

???: I go first. My name is Chiyo. (Name: Chiyo, Gender: Girl, Skin color: kinda cream color, Hair color/length: jet black hair, little past shoulders, wears it half up with big dark blue ribbon, Eyes color: onyx, Clothes/Accessories: lacy tank top(same color as her ribbon), white knit cardigan, white skirt(to knees) and ribbon/sash around waist-dark blue, and white heels(the kind with strings that tie around your leg, it goes up to mid-calf) Is very nice to meet you.

Shadow: is very nice to meet you as well.

???: my turn! My name is Demsai! (Name: demsai, Gender: boy, Skin color: brown, Hair color and hair length: blue and blue strips, Eyes color: yellow,  
Clothes and accessories: black shoes, red shirt, and blue pants)

Shadow: nice to meet you, Demsai!

Demsai: same here!

Shadow: what about you? (looks at another girl)

???: my name is Shi.(Name: Shi, Gender: Girl, Skin color: Tanned white, Hair: Dirty blonde, mid-back length, covering right eye, Eyes: Brown, brown rectangular glasses, Clothes/ accessories: Dark blues kapris, 3/4 length fishnet shirt, short sleeved shirt over it. One ring on each finger)

Shadow: nice to meet you Shi!

Shi: nice to meet you too.

Shadow: what about you? (look at another girl next to Demsai)

???: the name Yumi Hazuki. (Name: Yumi Hazuki, Gender: Girl, Skin color: pale, Eyes color: redish brown, Hair color and length: Black hair with red highlights down to hermid back, Clothes and accesories: Red halter top with blue-jean mini skirt up to mid thighs. Gold hoops as her earings and a gold neckalace with a bird on it (passed down from her great grandmother)

Shadow: nice to meet you Yumi.

Yumi: same here.

Shadow: now, what about you? (look at the last girl to introduce)

???: (ignoring Shadow)

Shadow: uum…excuse me?

???: (still ignoring Shadow)

Shadow: hn…EXCUSE ME!!! DX

???: (took her headphones off her ears) huh? Were you talking to me?

Shadow (sweatdrop): **-no wonder. She was wearing her headphones-** yes. What's your name?

???: my name is Oni (Name: Oni, Gender: girl, Skin color: Pale, Hair color and hair length: Long Black hair that reaches mid-back (in a pony-tail or braid) chin length purple banges (layered match eyes), Eyes color: Deep violet, Clothes and accessories: Red tank top, slightly baggy blue jeans, steel-toed black boots, fingerless black gloves, two black tattoo lines on each cheek, red fox tail (wraped around waist, katana over let shoulder, always has MP3 in ears.)

Shadow; nice to meet you Oni.

Oni: nice to meet you too. (puts her headphones back to her ears)

Shadow: alright everyone. I need all of you to follow me. We're going backstage to get ready.

Tarento: (runs off) WHO GETS THERE LAST IS A ROTTEN RAMEN!!! XD

All the special guests: YOUR ON! (all of them ran off)

Shadow: WAIT EVERYONE!! (start running behind them)

* * *

(Backstage with Carlos and Maria) 

Maria: I look outside and she wasn't there.

Carlos: I guess she got eaten.

Maria: Carlos!

Carlos: well I don't kn-

(All the special guests and Shadow appear)

Maria: there she is!

Tarento: I WIN! X3

Yumi: no fair! You already started running when you told!

Tarento: oh well!

Carlos: oh no!

Tarento: hm? (turns around to see Carlos and Maria) Maria! Pinata Boy! XD

Carlos: I'M NOT PINATA BOY!

Maria: hi Tarento! (high fives her) long time, no see! How is everything?

Tarento: well doing missions, kicking ninja's ass, eating sweets, and getting more hyper. It the same life.

Maria: oh.

Demsai: hi! My name is Demsai! I'm one of the special guests. (shakes Maria hand)

Maria: nice to meet you, Demsai! My name is Maria! Over there is Carlos.

Carlos: yo.

Demsai: hello.

Shadow: alright! Everyone we will introduce ourselves later. Right now, we need to start the show.

Special guests: can we eat first!

Shadow: I thought all of you guys ate?

Oni: we did. But somebody eat all our food and desserts. (looking at Tarento and Demsai)

Demsai and Tarento: IT WASN"T OUR FAULT! IT WAS OUR EVIL TWIN!

Oni (rolled her eyes): sure. And evil monkeys are destroying New York City.

Demsai and Tarento: evil monkeys beware!

Maria: strange? Somebody said that the same excuse as well. (looking at Shadow)

Shadow: don't look at me! I didn't say it!

Carlos: sure. And evil penguins are destroying New York City with the evil monkeys.

Shadow: I SWEAR THE PENGUINS ARE EVIL. THEY'RE WAITING FOR THE RIGHT TIME TO USE THEIR ATOMIC CUTENESS TO DESTROY US ALL!!

Carlos: Whatever. Anyway, we better get ready the show will about to start.

Maria: okay but first we eat and then we do the show. So is everyone ready?

All except Shadow: YES! XD

Maria: Shadow?

Shadow: uuh…yes.

Maria: alright! Let's start the show!

TBC

* * *

Maria: Will Shadow sing? Or will she chicken out?

Shadow: also, are evil penguins and monkeys planning to destroying New York City and maybe the world?

Carlos: (slap his forehead) that's the stupidest question!!

Shadow: hey! It might be true!

Carlos: dummy…

Shadow: (stick out her tongue) NAH!

Maria: (sweatdrop) please review and no flames please.

Shadow: see ya in the next chapter! XD


	11. Deleted Chapter: Another special guest?

Shadow: sorry I took a bit long. I was in L.A for the holiday. So here a Deleted Chapter!

Disclaimer: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, the songs, celebrities, OC, and sadly a cellphone. Y.Y

(things)

_Flashback_

* * *

(Studio halls with Shadow and Carlos) 

Shadow and Carlos: (rolling on the floor while hitting each other)

Carlos: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A GIRL WHO SOMETIME WEAR BOY CLOTHES!!

Shadow: SHUT UP!

Carlos: MAKE ME!!

Maria: hi gu- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!??

Shadow and Carlos: (look at Maria and pointing to each other) she/he started it!!

Maria: oh boy.

(3 minutes later)

Maria: now, explain to me what happen with you two?

Carlos: well-

Shadow: WHO SAID YOU CAN SPEAK FIRST!!

Carlos: I DID! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Shadow: BITE ME!!

Maria: ENOUGH!! Carlos! Explain!

Carlos: she got another special guest!

Shadow: yeah! But I really want this special guest to join us because she's our friend! And also she was our former special guest!

Maria: she is? Who?

Carlos: please don't tell me it the one bite my ass when I was dress as a piñata.

Shadow: NO! Nozomi!

Maria: Nozomi?

Shadow: I can't believe you guys forgot about her! I'm ashamed!

Carlos: you forgot her name as well, dummy!

Shadow: don't change the subject!

Carlos: I'm not!

Maria: can someone tell me how it all happened?

Shadow: I will. I remember it like it was yesterday.

Carlos: it was today! Idiot!

Shadow: shut up! You're killing the mood!

Maria: can we start!

Shadow: fine, let start by flashback.

Carlos: I hate flashback.

Shadow: TOO BAD! Start the flashback!

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Shadow: LALALALA!! I'M SINGING! I'M SINGING! ALL RETARTED!! XD_

_Shadow's cellphone: (playing "Simple and Clean")_

_Shadow: hm? (took out cellphone) Domino Pizza, may I take your order._

_Cellphone: Oops! Wrong number!_

_Shadow: I was kidding! Anyway, who are you?_

_Cellphone: hehe you need to guess._

_Shadow: uuh…Britney Spears?_

_Cellphone: no._

_Shadow: Amy Winehouse?_

_Cellphone: no._

_Shadow: Alicia Keys?_

_Cellphone: no._

_Shadow: Jessica Simpson?_

_Cellphone: no._

_Shadow: Kelly Clarkson?_

_Cellphone: hn…no._

_Shadow: Janet Jackson?_

_Cellphone: no._

_Shadow: Michael Jackson?_

_Cellphone: NO!!_

_Shadow: I give up!! DX_

_Cellphone: It's me!_

_Shadow: me who?_

_Cellphone: Nozomi!_

_Shadow: ……I don't get it?_

_Cellphone: it's not a joke! It really me! Nozomi!_

_Shadow: Nozomi? OOOOOOOOOOH!!...NOZOMI!!_

_Cellphone: finally! You remember!_

_Shadow (sweatdrop): yeah. Sorry for not remembering you._

_Cellphone: it's okay._

_Shadow: So, what do you want to talk to me?_

_Cellphone: hm? Oh! I almost forgot! I want to talk to you if I can be a special guest._

_Shadow: sure!_

_Cellphone: are you sure? I know I'm a bit late but I really want to sing and meet everyone again._

_Shadow: no problem! Everyone will love to see you again!_

_Cellphone: okay!_

_Shadow: just call the Dimension Vortex Service for you to come here tomorrow!_

_Cellphone: ok! Bye!_

_Shadow: bye! (put cellphone away)_

_Carlos: I can't believe you!_

_Shadow: AH! Carlos! How long were you standing there!!?_

_Carlos: long enough that I'm going to kill you if you call the person back!_

_Shadow: why!?_

_Carlos: I don't want anymore special guests!!_

_Shadow: well you don't! But I do!_

_Carlos: listen Shadow, I know that you like to have special guests and make friends with them but you do know that they will cause trouble!_

_Shadow: they won't cause trouble!_

_Carlos: they will!_

_Shadow: no they won't!_

_Carlos: LISTEN SHADOW! Call that girl you were talking and tell her that she can't be a special guest!_

_Shadow: NO!_

_Carlos: DON'T MAKE ME PUT MY FOOT DOWN!!_

_Shadow: YOUR FOOT IS ALREDY DOWN! DUMBHEAD!!_

_Carlos: IDIOT HEAD!_

_Shadow: TAKE THAT BACK!_

_Carlos: NO!_

_Shadow: FINE! (tackles Carlos)_

_Carlos: ah! (push down on the floor by Shadow, who it hitting him. Carlos started to hit Shadow back while rolling on the floor with her)_

_Shadow and Carlos: (rolling on the floor on each other while tackling each other) I HATE YOU!!!!_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Shadow: and that's how it all happened. 

Maria: we're going to have another special guest :D

Carlos: MARIA!!

Maria: sorry but I like our special guests!

Carlos well I don't! They will cause trouble! I can feel it!

Shadow: they won't! And I'm sure because…because….well they won't! Okay!

Carlos: fine! If you say that they won't cause trouble! Then you take care of them!

Shadow: what am I! A babysitter!!?

Carlos: well for them, yes!

Shadow: but! BUT!

Carlos: NO BUTS! And also, if I see them cause troubles then all of them are out of here!! (walks off by stomping his feet)

Shadow: aww man!

Maria: don't worry Shadow. I will help you watch the special guests.

Shadow: thanks Maria! I just hope they won't cause trouble.

* * *

Maria: Will Shadow and Maria take care of the special guests? Or will Carlos find out some trouble with the special guests without Shadow and Maria noticing? 

Shadow: Also, what's wrong with Carlos?

Maria: one more thing. Nozomi belong to CheshireMax.

Maria and Shadow: please review and no flames. Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 9: special guests sing!

Shadow: IT"S TIME FOR THE SPECIAL GUESTS TO SIIIIIIING!!! XD

Maria: (sweatdrop): were you eating those candies that you were hiding from your parents?

Shadow: NO! XD

Maria: then explain to me why there are candy wrappers around your floor?

Shadow: uuuuuuh...

Maria: you were eating candies!

Shadow: NO! I SWEAR!

Maria: (holds the candy bag and throw it to the window)

Shadow: MY BABIES!! (jump out of the window) MOMMY'S COMING!!

Maria (sweatdrop): DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, OCs, and the songs. Begin the story.

**Singing**

**-Thought-**

(Thing)

* * *

(Stage) 

Shadow: Hi everyone! And welcome to the show called Konoha Idol 2!

Audience: YEAH!!

Shadow: Alright everyone! It's time to hear our special guests sing!!

Audience: WOOT!!

Shadow: and me as well!

Audience: …

Shadow: uh yeah. Well anyway, our first special guest is a former special guest! Please welcome, Tarento Yoru!

(Tarento Yoru coming out from backstage)

Tarento: (blowing kisses) HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FANS!! XD

Shadow: Tarento will be singing "Hot" by Avril Lavigne

**You're so good to me Baby Baby **

I want to lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly b**reathe  
You make me wanna scream **

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go  
Ya

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good 

Audience; (applause)

Tarento: thank you! (went backstage)

Shadow: that's Tarento Yoru! Alright, are next guest is a new one! So please welcome, Demsai!

(Demsai coming out from backstage)

Demsai: hello!

Shadow: he will be singing "Misery Business " by Paramore

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth  
I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile **

Woah I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Woah I never meant to brag,,  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...

Woah I never meant to brag,,  
Cause I go**t him where I want him now ... **

Woah I never meant to brag,,  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good 

Audience: (applause)

Demsai: thanks everybody! (went backstage)

Shadow: alright, next up our other new special guest! Chiyo!

(Chiyo coming out from backstage)

Chiyo: hello everyone.

Shadow: she be will be singing "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly beside the green green grass  
Swing, swing, swing that spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress **

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me up on its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked down your father's map

Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and makes the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me 

**kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand strike up the band and makes the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me**

**So kiss me**

Audience: (applause)

Chiyo: thank you. (went backstage)

Shadow: alright! Please welcome our special guest! Shi!

(Shi coming out from backstage)

Shi: hello!

Shadow: she will be singing "Malchik Gay" by t.A.T.u

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik  
Malchik, Malchik. **

Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
Thinking 'No'?  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
Dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
All you need  
Won't you please  
Stay with me?  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay, Malchik gay, Malchik gay  
Malchik, Malchik.

Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
For a way,  
A reason for us both to  
Come in close  
I long for you to hold me  
Like your boyfriend does  
And though my dream is  
Slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
Of your passion, but it's hopeless

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
All you need  
Won't you please  
Stay with me?  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  


**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
All you need  
Won't you please  
Stay with me?  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I fee****l**

**  
Mal'chik-gei, mal'chik-gei  
Bud' so mnoi ponaglei.  
Ot stida ne krasnei,  
Mal'chik-gei, mal'chik-gei  
Polozhi na druzei,  
Mal'chik-gei, mal'chik-gei  
Ot menya ofigei  
Mal'chik-gei**

**Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay**

Audience: (applause)

Shi: thanks everybody! (went backstage)

Shadow: alright! Now, let hear another new special guest! Please welcome, Oni!

(Oni coming out from backstage)

Oni: (waves with a smile) hello everyone.

Shadow: she will be singing "What Hurt the Most" by Rascal Flatts

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me **

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over

[What Hurts The Most lyrics on would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do 

Audience: (applause)

Oni: thank you. (went backstage)

Shadow: That was Oni! Alright, our other special guest is Yumi Hazuki!

(Yumi coming out from backstage)

Yumi: hello.

Shadow: she will be singing "Good and Broken" by Hannah Montana.

**Are you overloaded  
Candy**** coated  
Your life's imploded now  
There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground  
Let go  
Don't go hold on to all of lifes hardest parts  
When we pick a stop  
Let's keep on rockin  
To the rhythm of our hearts **

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Swim in heartbreaks  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason to believe in  
Just tell yourself we can

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Swim in heartbreaks  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken

Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no where lying  
Let's just go

We can  
We can break outta here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pain  
Swim in heartbreaks  
Become a broken chain, yeah  
We are broken chains, yeah  
Good and broken, yea-ea-ea-eah

We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can, oh yeah  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
We can  
oh,We can  
Good and broken 

Audience: (applause)

Yumi: thank you! (went backstage)

Shadow: That was Yumi!

Carlos: Hey, Shadow. Isn't it your turn to sing?

Shadow: uh no. Nozomi didn't sing yet.

Maria: but she isn't here.

Shadow: don't worry! She will be here! **–I hope.-**

1 hour later…

Carlos: she isn't here.

Shadow: wait a little longer!

Carlos: I waited like 1 hour! And my butt is sleeping!

Shadow: well wake your butt up!

Carlos: I can't.

Shadow: why?

Carlos: because my butt doesn't have ears.

Shadow: (sweatdrop)

Maria: I hope Nozomi is coming.

Shadow: she is! Maybe she's in vortex traffic!

Carlos: I hope so, or you need to sing.

Shadow: **-Nozomi, please hurry.-**

TBC

* * *

Maria: well that's all. 

Shadow: sorry I'm sooooo late but I didn't have time to use the computer.

Maria: well at least you update.

Shadow: yeah.

Maria: anyway, what song are you going to sing?

Shadow: I'll be singing two songs.

Maria: two songs?

Shadow: yeah, one is one of my favorite songs and the other is for someone who…I will tell it in the next chapter.

Maria: oh, okay then.

Shadow: please review and no flames please.


	13. Chapter 10: Nozomi appear! RIP Roy

Shadow: alright, it's time!

Maria: to quit smoking?

Shadow: (sweatdrop): I don't smoke. I mean is time for Nozomi to be in this chapter and also I'm going to sing two songs.

Maria: YAY! DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, the songs, and the OCs.

**-Thought-**

(Things)

**Singing**

* * *

(Stage) 

Shadow: well…

Carlos: Shadow, it your turn to sing.

Shadow: ….

Carlos: Shadow just…

(suddenly a vortex appears and came out…Nozomi! Who landed on top of….Carlos?)

Nozomi: OW! Well at least I landed something comfy. (stands up to see that she landed on top of Carlos) Oops.

Shadow: Nozomi!

Nozomi: Shadow! (spread her arm to get ready for her hug)

Shadow: (whack her in the head) WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!

Nozomi: OUCH! (rubbing her bump on her head) that hurt! (Name: Nozomi

Gender: Girl, Skin Color: Peach, Hair Color and Hair Length: Short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Eye Color: Brown. Clothes and Accessories: Gray spaghetti strap top with a thin green jacket over it that's zipped up half way, camouflage cargo pants and black skater

shoes)

Shadow: you didn't answer my question! What took you so long?

Nozomi: traffic.

Carlos: uuh...excuse me...

Nozomi: hm? (look down) oh, hey Carlos.

Carlos: hey, can you like get off me.

Nozomi: oh! I'm sorry. (got off of Carlos)

Shadow: anyway, Nozomi is time for you to sing.

Nozomi: alright! (grab the microphone)

Shadow: Nozomi will be singing "Giving it up for you" by Holly Brook

**Though i'm young and cynical  
That's not my only crime  
I've been stealing all your cigarettes  
To save another dime  
In case you haven't noticed i just gave them all away **

Tell me what do you think of me now  
That i've traded all my armor for a crown  
Come on what do you do with me now  
That i've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you

Well i take a lot of medicine  
I don't really need

I was drinking at eleven  
Getting high at seventeen  
So now i don't appreciate the taste of expensive wine

Tell me what do you think of me now  
That i've traded all my armor for a crown  
Come on what do you do with me now  
That i've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you

Take your aim like artemis  
And kill another dove  
But when your heart becomes a hunter  
You may wound your chance to love 

**Tell me what do you think of me now  
That i've traded all my armor for a crown  
Come on what do you do with me now  
That i've taken down the mirror on the wall  
And the sweet rain is ready to fall  
Giving it up for you**

Audience: (applause)

Nozomi: thank you! (went backstage)

Shadow: that was Nozomi! Now, it time for me to sing!

Carlos: oh boy…

Shadow: but I won't be singing alone because Naruto will be sing with me!

Naruto: what!

Shadow: (grab Naruto hand and pull him on stage)

Naruto: (whisper) Shadow, what song are we singing?

Shadow: don't worry, you will know it. Alright everyone! We are going to sing "Like Whoa" by Aly and AJ.

Naruto: I know that song!

Shadow: good!

Shadow and Naruto: hit it Akamaru!

Akamaru: arf! (push play)

Shadow: **Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good **

Naruto:** Now I'm rollin' my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good **

Both:** Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa whoa  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa whoa **

Shadow:** In the mornin' it begins again  
Feels like I'm fallin' better strap me in  
I think I'm runnin' out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good **

Both:** Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa whoa  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa whoa **

Naruto:** My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
**  
Shadow:** I'm holdin' on  
Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin'...  
I'm holdin' on  
Like a rollercoaster ride  
Like I'm runnin' a red light  
Like a rocket ship in flight  
There's nothin' else that makes me feel like whoa... **

Both:** Like a rollercoaster  
Whoa  
Holdin' on white knuckles  
Whoa  
Once you let your love in  
Whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa**

Audience: (applause)

Naruto and Shadow: thanks everyone!

Shadow: alright everyone now is time for one last song. But first let take a break while Sasuke, Maria and Hinata pass some candles to the audience. (went backstage to get ready)

59 minutes later…

Camera 1: (showing audience holding candles that are lighted)

Camera 2: (showing the judges table where candles are on the table and Maria, Naruto and Carlos dress in black and holding white balloons)

Camera 3: (shows the special guests and the ninjas who are dressed in black and holding lighted candles and each have white balloons. Then it turns to the stage where Shadow is wearing a black tank top, short sleeve fishnet shirt under her tank top, a black knee length skirt, black legging and black and white high tops shoes. Also she's holding a white balloon)

Shadow: welcome back. Is time for me to sing this song that some students in my school sing for a student who got shot by a gun. This song is for Roy. I never met him but I heard that he's a good kid and I like to sing this to everyone. This one for Roy. I'll be singing "I'll be missing you" by Puff Daddy

**Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track you locked the flow  
So far from hanging on the block of dough  
Notorious, they got to know that!  
Life ain't always what it seems to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone  
We still a team  
Through your family I'll fulfill your dreams **

In the future can't wait to see  
If you'll open up the gates for me  
Reminisce sometime  
The night they took my friend  
Try to black it out but it plays again  
When it's weird feelin' hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still** livin' your life after death Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you **

Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

It's kinda hard with you not around  
Know you're in heaven smilin' down  
Watchin' us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend

Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts,Roy, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6  
Shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Making hits stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  


(Suddenly all the female ninjas, Maria and the female special guests put their candles down but still holding the balloons, came on stage and hold hands. Then they join Shadow singing)

**Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you **

Somebody tell me why  
One black morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face

(Then all the male ninjas, Demsai and Carlos went on stage and join the girls while holding their hands and start singing) 

**Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
**

**Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day**

**Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day**

**Every night I pray  
Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day**

Shadow:** Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you **

Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you 

Everyone:** Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you **

Thinking of the day  
When you went away  
What a life to take  
What a bond to break  
I'll be missing you 

Shadow:** Every step I take  
Every move I make  
Every single day  
Every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
**

Audience: (applause)

Everyone: Rest in peace Roy.

Shadow: everyone miss you. Your friends and family. I hope your in a happy place. (took out a remote and push a red button. The roof of the studio opens wide and show the blue sky) In the count of three, we're going to let go of the balloons and let them go to the sky.

Audience: 3…2…1

Shadow: let them go gang. (let her balloon go)

Everyone: (let their balloon go and watch them go to the sky till they can't see them)

Shadow: Rest in peace Roy. Please review and vote for your ninja. Well see ya.

TBC

* * *

Shadow, Maria and Carlos: RIP Roy. 

R.I.P

Roy

1990-2008


	14. Author Note

**Hello everyone! **

** It's me, Shadow! I'm really sorry that I didn't update so long but I have a LOT of homework to do. I feel like my grades are going down because I'm in the computer a lot. But hey, I love my computer! XD Anyway I didn't do a 'Deleted Chapter' for the next chapter because...I don't have any idea. YY So I was wondering if you guys love to give me an idea for the next 'Deleted Chapter'. It can be anything, just as long one of the Naruto characters are in it. I think the Naruto characters are going way ooc. Anyway, like I said before, I will be busy with homework but if you have an idea for the 'Deleted Chapter' to be then PM me or review. Well gotta go! **

**DarkShadow93 a.k.a Shadow**


	15. DC: Itachi and Gaara love problem Pt1

D.C a.k.a Deleted Chapter: Itachi and Gaara love problem Pt.1

Maria: hi everyone.

Shadow: YAY I UPDATED! And it's spring break!

Carlos: (whack her head) three days ago!

Shadow: sorry! I'm forgetting about the story.

Maria: maybe we should skip the chit-chat and begin the 'Deleted Chapter'.

Shadow: fine, I don't own Naruto, Ocs, and the songs.

Maria and Carlos: begin the story!

(Things)

* * *

(Backstage)

Shadow: man, I have a lot of work to do that I don't have time for myself.

Naruto: what do you mean Shadow-chan?

Shadow: oh yeah, you weren't with me on that chapter. Well, I'm supposed to take care with the special guests. I don't want them to make trouble.

Naruto: why?

Shadow: because Carlos said that he will kick them out and there will be no special guests.

Naruto: yikes, now that's a problem.

Shadow: I know. (sigh) God, I hate my job.

Naruto: speaking of hating your job, did you found some clues?

Shadow: clues?

Naruto: don't tell me you forgot about our mission!

Shadow: uuuuuuuuuuuuh, what was our mission again?

Naruto (sweatdrop): our mission was to find clues on who gossip on Itachi cheating on Gaara!

Shadow: WHAT! Itachi cheating on Gaara! That fiend!

Naruto: DON'T GO TO THE GOSSIP SIDE! BE ON OUR SIDE!

Shadow: I was kidding! But I did forget about that mission.

Naruto: I swear you're not smarter than me.

Shadow: hey, I have a brain of a peanut!

Naruto (sweatdrop): whatever.

* * *

(Studio Halls)

Gaara: (looking at his lyric)

(While Gaara was walking, Maria was hiding behind some plants and holding a tape recorder.)

Maria: M.L (1) - Gaara was walking in the halls but there wasn't unknown sign of emotion for Itachi. He still walking, yup, just walking. WAIT! He just bump into someone! OMG! Is that Itachi!! It is! And he's holding a bouquet of roses! Let's see these uncouple in action!

Gaara: hello, Itachi.

Itachi: hi, Gaara.

Gaara: (looks at the bouquet of roses) So, are those roses for….your new lover.

Itachi: Gaara ther-

Gaara: sorry to stop you. (walks off)

Itachi: Gaara! (grabs Gaara's arm and then hug Gaara)

Maria (she still hiding in the plants): M.L.2- the predator is hugging his prey. I repeat the predator is hugging his prey. But suddenly, the prey is trying to escape of the predator's arms.

Gaara: Itachi! (push Itachi away) I don't love you anymore! (runs off)

Itachi: Gaara! Wait! (start chasing Gaara)

Maria: (come out of the hiding spot but still have her tape recorder) M.L.3- My conclusion, well, let just say my conclusion is Itachi still love Gaara but Gaara doesn't anymore because of the rumor. And Gaara was way OOC on running away from Itachi. That's it for M.L. (push stop on her tape recorder but then play) P.S- Itachi has a nice ass while running. That's my point of view. (push stop)

* * *

(Backstage)

Shadow: well Naruto, do you found any clues while I forgot.

Naruto: well, none.

Maria: GUYS! GUYS! I have some clues in my M.L!

Shadow: you do! Let's hear it!

Naruto: but not right here! Somewhere quiet and nobody can hear us.

Shadow: you right. I know the prefect place!

(In a closet)

Maria and Naruto: IN A CLOSET!

Shadow: well that the place that is quieter.

Naruto: well, let get on with the mission.

Maria: right! I have everything in my tape recorder! (took out her tape recorder)

Shadow: COOL! Now let's hear some of your clues!

TBC

* * *

(1)- M.L means 'Maria's Log'

Shadow: well that's all! Sorry if there some incorrect grammar. I was late when I was doing it.

Carlos: where was I!?

Shadow: who cares! Naruto was with us and that's good to me!

Carlos: you're mean!

Shadow: hey, I had an argument with my sister and don't have time to be your therapist.

Carlos: but you're still mean!

Shadow: quit saying that!

Carlos: (keeps saying "Shadow is mean!" a lot of times)

Shadow: Grrr! (tackles him)

Carlos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! MARIA! CALL 911!

Maria: (sweatdrop) please review, still vote for you ninja and please no flames. Ja ne!


	16. DC: Itachi and Gaara love problem Pt 2

Maria: hi everyone

Shadow: Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update very, very, very, very, very…

Carlos: they get your point!

Shadow: (ignores him) very, very, very, very, very long.

Carlos: you only said 'very' like 10 times.

Shadow: do you want me to continue?

Carlos: NO!! Just do the disclaimer and begin the story!

Maria: DarkShadow93 doesn't own Naruto, Ocs and some songs.

Carlos and Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM!!

Maria: let just say I will tell about the birds and bees later. Anyway, begin the story!!

**-Thought-**

(Thing)

* * *

Last time on Konoha Idol Deleted Chapter:

Maria, Naruto and Shadow were looking for clues to fine the person who cause Gaara break up with Itachi. Suddenly, Maria had some evidence that might or might not help them.

* * *

(In the Closet)

Maria: alright, is everyone ready to hear sweet, awesome, tasty, excellent,-

Naruto and Shadow: can you get to the point!

Maria: fine, fine. Here goes. (played her tape recorder)

Recorder… … … … … … … … P.S- Itachi has a nice ass while running. That's my point of view…

Maria: (jaw-dropped)

Naruto: (sweatdrop)

Shadow: (glaring at Maria) Maria, where's the information?

Maria: uuh… I think I accidentally push something that didn't record the info but only my point of view of Itachi's ass.

Shadow: YOU THINK!

* * *

(Backstage)

Naruto: well, not what?

Shadow: (sigh) I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't know.

Maria: so we're giving up?

Shadow: I guess so. I guess Gaara and Itachi don't belong together after all.

* * *

(Outside of the Studio with Tarento, Yumi and Oni)

Tarento: so anyway I told him that if he won't give me the scroll I have to kick his ass. So I kick his ass and got my scroll.

Yumi: whoa, now that's got to hurt him really bad.

Tarento: yup!

Oni: (listening to her music. Then suddenly she saw Itachi sitting on a bench all sad and angry) Hey guys.

Tarento: (turn around) what's wrong Oni?

Oni: is that Itachi?

Yumi: where?

Oni: there. (point to where Itachi at)

Tarento: holy crap! It's Itachi!

Oni: I thought he left?

Yumi: he looks so sad and angry.

Tarento: he always looks sad and angry.

Oni: but this one is worse.

Tarento: (looks at Itachi) you got a point there.

Yumi: I wonder what's wrong with him.

Tarento: I know! I think he has diarrhea!

Yumi: (sweatdrop) I don't think so.

Oni: I go talk to him. (goes talk to Itachi)

Yumi: Oni! I don't think he doesn't want to chat. He's kind a angry and upset right now.

Tarento: wait up Oni! (catching up to Oni)

Yumi: Tarento! Oni! Ooooooh!! (catching up the two girls)

Oni: hey, Itachi.

Itachi: Oni, Tarento and Yumi? What do you guys want?

Oni: (sits next to him) nothing much just wanted to chat.

Itachi: well we chatted, now leave me alone.

Tarento: jeez Itachi, what wrong with you? Did something happen?

Itachi: no. Now leave me alone.

Oni: (listen to her music) You had a fight with Gaara about the rumors didn't you.

Itachi: how did you know!?

Yumi: yeah Oni, how did you know?

Oni: rumors.

Yumi and Tarento (sweatdrop): no wonder.

Oni: so, is it over between you and Gaara?

Itachi: I don't know.

Tarento: well you can't quit! You have to fix your broken heart and Gaara's heart! And the only way to do it is to repair it!

Itachi: but how? I tried talking to him. But he won't listen to me or look at me.

Tarento: hmmm… (A light bulb appeared on top of her head) I GOT IT! Here's the plan.

* * *

(Backstage with Carlos and Shadow)

Carlos: Shadow…

Shadow: **-Ooooooh no.-** Yes, Carlos.

Carlos: I was wondering where the special guests are.

Shadow: Their off to lunch. Since they did a great job I though I should give them a day off of rehearsing from their next performance for tomorrow.

Carlos: alright. I was just wondering since I told you before of what happen if the special guests do something trouble.

Shadow: don't worry. They won't do anything trouble.

Carlos: good. (left backstage)

Shadow: (sigh) God, why are you torturing me.

* * *

(Outside of the Studio)

Tarento: so that's the plan.

Itachi: it might work but I don't think Shadow-san will agree.

Tarento: don't worry, she will. Bwhahaha!

Itachi, Oni and Yumi (sweatdrop): what's with the evil laugh?

The end? DUN! DUN! DUN!

* * *

Shadow: well, I finish!

Carlos: took you long enough!

Shadow: SHUT UP!

Maria: Shadow, didn't you find new song that you will make the characters sing.

Shadow: hm? Oh yeah! I did! And there new! I found out some new songs from Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Panic At the Disco, Ne-Yo, Rihanna, Usher, Jordin Spark, Kanye West, Gym-

Maria and Carlos: (covered her mouth) please review and now flames please.

Shadow: phm! (HEY!)

Maria and Carlos: BYE!!


	17. A DC Special:Surprise,Surprise Birthday!

Maria: well…

Carlos: well…

Shadow: I hate you!

Carlos: HEY! Don't get mad at me! It was Maria's idea!

Shadow: WELL YOU FORCE ME TO DO ANOTHER DELETED CHAPTER OF MY BIRTHDAY!! WHICH PASS DAYS AGO!!

Carlos: I said, IT WAS MARIA'S IDEA!!

Shadow: DON'T BLAME MARIA! IT WAS ALSO YOUR IDEA!

Maria: guys…

Carlos: NO IT WASN'T!!

Shadow: YES IT WAS!!

Maria: guys!

Carlos: NO-

Maria: GUYS!!!

Shadow and Carlos: WHAT!!

Maria: let's begin the story!

Shadow and Carlos: FINE! DarkShadow93/I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE SONG "Happy Birthday" by Click 5 AND OTHER THINGS IN THE STORY!

Maria: (sigh) begin the story.

**-Thought-**

(Place or things)

_Singing_ and _Flashback_

* * *

(Studio Halls)

Shadow: hmmm… (Checking everyone janitor's closet) not here!

(Parking Lot)

Shadow: (Looking above and below of each cars) not here!

Security: HEY YOU!!

Shadow: YIKES! (Running away)

(The roof)

Shadow: grrr…WHERE ARE THEY!!

(Backstage)

Shadow: ALRIGHT! WHERE IS IT!

Maria: hm? Where is what?

Shadow: you know! MY BIRTH-DAY PRE-SENTS!

Carlos: Is your birthday? Oh well, happy birthday. (Putting boxes away)

Shadow: geez thanks. So where's my birthday party going to be?

Maria: Shadow, I'm sorry but there's not going to be a birthday party for you.

Shadow: a mini party?

Maria: no, not even a mini party. Shadow, we forgot about your birthday since we were so busy with the show. I'm sorry but the only thing we can say to you is happy birthday and hugs.

Shadow: (Looks disappointed) oh, okay. Well, I'm going to help Shikamaru then. Thanks saying happy birthday to me. (Leaved)

Carlos: she gone?

Maria: yeah but I feel bad for her since we lied.

Carlos: well we have to. (Opening the boxes as inside there were, party strings, games, bag of candies, a box of candles, and other things) Help me takes these boxes to the meeting room where Oni and Nozomi are fixing up the place.

Maria: okay. (Got some boxes and left with Carlos)

(Control Room)

Shikamaru: zzz…zzz…

Shadow: (Coming in)

Shikamaru: (Waking as he heard Shadow come in) hey Shadow.

Shadow: (Look all sad) hey Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: you look all sad and disappointed, something wrong?

Shadow: nothing wrong.

Shikamaru: if you say so.

Shadow:…

Shikamaru: troublesome…

Shadow: what did I do!? I'm just standing here and not causing chaos!

Shikamaru: nothing is that it's weird for me to say this but you're so quiet.

Shadow: (Sits next to Shikamaru) well sorry! It's that…..

Shikamaru: what?

Shadow: nothing. It's not important.

Shikamaru: hn…troublesome. Shadow…

Shadow: yeah?

Shikamaru: I have a game for you.

Shadow: a game? **–Who the heck is he and what did he do to the real Shikamaru? - **Okay, what's the game about?

Shikamaru: (grin) glad you ask. (Stand up from his chair and took out three boxes from the closet and place them on the floor in order. The boxes had a letter a, b or c)

Shadow: uuuuuh, I don't get this game.

Shikamaru: let me explain it to you. This game you need to pick ONE box-

Shadow: I pick box A!!

Shikamaru: not yet! Let me explain carefully to you. As I was saying, you need to pick ONE box. Each box has a surprise for you inside.

Shadow: sweet!

Shikamaru: it won't be sweet.

Shadow: why?

Shikamaru: your surprise is in one of the boxes. One box has your surprise as the other two have paper bombs that if you open the box, you're done for.

Shadow: (gulp) S-so I need to pick the right box.

Shikamaru: exactly. So, which box your getting?

Shadow: hmm…**-I got to pick the right box or I'm done for!-**

(Meeting Room)

Nozomi: Carlos, do we have a ladder? I need one since I can't put the party strings on the wall.

Carlos: I go check.

Maria: (Putting paper plates on the table) There! (Looks around the room only to see Nozomi but not Oni) Hey Nozomi, where is Oni?

Nozomi: she left. She said that she's going to check with Tarento, Yumi, Naruto and Demsai on how their doing on making Shadow's cake.

Maria: Oh. Wait, there's a kitchen in this studio!?

Nozomi: no, their in Naruto's apartment.

(Naruto's Apartment)

Oni: (knocking on Naruto's door) Naruto! Yumi! Demsai! Tarento! Are you guys in there! (Shaking the knob) **-It's open- **(Open to see flour all over the place, eggs on top of the ceiling, and something blinking inside the bowl, and two people cover with flour as the other are wet and soaking and have raw eggs on their hair.) What the…

Tarento: Oh CRAP! It's Oni!

Demsai: we're busted!

Yumi: oh boy…

Naruto: hi, Oni…

Oni: (Squinted eyes) Hey…what the heck happen here?

(Control Room)

Shadow: hmmm…. (Looking each box)

Shikamaru: (Taking his nap)

Shadow: **-God, this is so hard! I can't choose which one is the right one! Must choose carefully or is game over for me!-**

(Naruto's Apartment)

(Everyone sitting on the floor in a circle)

Oni: so, explain to me what just happened.

Naruto: well…

_(Flashback)_

_Yumi: okay! Let's make the cake!_

_Tarento and Demsai: YEAH!!_

_Naruto: alright! (Looking at the cook book) we need a bag of flour, 20 eggs, 5 butter, icing, and other stuff for the cake. (Shadow: I forgot what ingredients you use for a cake. No wonder I fell cooking.)_

_Yumi: okay. We're be in pair so me and Demsai be doing two top stacks of the cake as you and Tarento will be doing the two bottom stack of the cake._

_Tarento: alright!_

_Demsai: sweet!_

_Yumi: let's start!!_

_(A couple of minutes later…)_

_Naruto: (Stirring the bowl) Tarento, I need some eggs. (Turns around to see Tarento juggling with the eggs) Tarento!!_

_Tarento: relax Naruto I won't let these eggs scramble on the floor. (Suddenly Tarento was losing her balance of juggling the eggs) Uh-Oh!!_

_Yumi: (turns around) Tarento!_

_Tarento: Oh-no! (Suddenly some eggs were on the ceiling as the other eggs scramble on top of Demsai and Naruto's hair) uuuhh…_

_Demsai and Naruto: TARENTO!!_

_Tarento: (Scratching her head) hehehe…_

_(A couple of minutes later which Demsai and Naruto can't take the raw eggs on their head and ignore it)_

_Yumi: Tarento, can you bring me a cup of flour._

_Tarento: okay! (Bring Yumi a cup of flour)_

_Yumi: thank you! (Pour it on the bowl)_

_Tarento: ah….aahh!!_

_Yumi: Tarento?_

_Tarento: AAAACHOOO!!_

_(All the flour was on Tarento and Yumi)_

_Yumi: …bless you…_

_Tarento: thanks._

_(An hour later…)_

_Yumi: okay, we only need sugar on the mixing and put it on the oven and add the icing and we're done!_

_Naruto: great!_

_Yumi: Tarento, can you bring me the mini bag of sugar._

_Tarento: okay! (Goes and bring Yumi the "sugar") here you go! (Give Yumi the "sugar")_

_Yumi: thanks! (Put it on the mixing and put it in the oven as it start baking) Okay, we did a good job!_

_Demsai: we sure did!_

_Naruto: (looks behind of Yumi to see the cake growing, growing, and growing!) Yumi…_

_Yumi: yeah Naruto?_

_Naruto: is the cake supposed to grow faster?_

_Yumi: I don't think so. Why?_

_Naruto: well… (Point at the oven)_

_Yumi: (turn around and see the cake growing) Uh-oh! (Trying to turn off the heater but can't) Naruto! Your oven is broken!_

_Naruto: I knew I should buy a new oven!_

_(Suddenly smoke came out and flames!)_

_Naruto, Yumi, Demsai and Tarento: THE CAKE!!!!_

_Demsai: (grab a mitten and open the oven) QUICK! GET SOME WATER OR SOMETHING TO STOP THE FIRE!!_

_Tarento: I know!! (Turn on the sink as she use the bowl fill with water and splash not at the flaming oven but to Naruto and Demsai)_

_Naruto and Demsai: Tarento!_

_Tarento: Oops, my bad._

_Yumi: (Found a fire extinguisher and stopped the fire) There._

_Knock! Knock!_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto: and that's where you enter the scene.

Oni: but still, what make the cake grow big?

Yumi: unless… (Stand up and got the bag that Tarento gave her) Tarento…

Tarento: yes?

Yumi: did you know what bag you gave me…

Tarento: sugar?

Yumi: no, it was BAKING SODA!! (Point at the name)

Tarento: how was I supposed to know! What kind a moron put baking soda next to sugar!? (looking at Naruto)

Naruto: are you calling me a moron!

Tarento: No! I'm calling you a dobe! YOU DOBE!

Naruto: TAKE THAT BACK!

Yumi: guys stop it! Fighting won't cause anything!

Naruto: well it was her fault that the cake exploded!

Tarento: SURE! BLAME IT ON ME! BUT WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THAT YOUR OVEN WAS BROKEN! YOU OF COURSE!

Naruto: I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY ONE!

Demsai: You two should stop arguing!

Tarento and Naruto: NO! (Start nagging and arguing while Demsai and Yumi tried to hold them of fighting)

Oni: guys…

Naruto: I WANNA KILL YOU!

Oni: guys!

Tarento: I WANNA KILL YOU TOO!

Oni: (getting pissed)

Tarento and Naruto: I-

Oni: DID YOU GUYS FORGOT THAT THIS CAKE REPRESENT OUR FRIENDSHIP AND CARING TO SHADOW SINCE SHADOW CARE FOR US AND IF SHE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW SHE BE UPSET AND MAD THAT HER FRIENDS ARE FIGHTING OVER JUST A STUPID CAKE!!!

Yumi, Tarento, Demsai and Naruto: (shock to see Oni's reaction of them fighting)

Oni: did you guys forget that this cake was for Shadow's birthday! We want her to be happy of what we did to her and make this day for her a great day! NOT HER FRIENDS FIGHTING AND HATING EACH OTHER!!

Yumi: Oni's right. We got to get along and leave the blaming behind.

Naruto: (looks disappointed) she's right. Tarento, I'm sorry.

Tarento: no Naruto, you're right. It's my fault that the cake exploded and everything. I should at least pay a bit attention! (Start crying a little) Now, Shadow doesn't have a cake for her party and her big day.

Naruto: (Grab Tarento's shoulder) Hey! Don't blame everything to yourself! It's our fault as well! After all, it's my fault that I needed a new oven.

Yumi: also, it's my fault to warn you that the sugar was next to the baking soda.

Demsai: (grin) and it's my fault that I put the baking soda next to the sugar.

Tarento and Naruto: (give Demsai a gently punch on the shoulder) moron!

Demsai: hahaha!!

Tarento, Naruto and Yumi: hahahahaha!!

Oni: (smirk) alright, alright, we have our laughter and forgiveness but, (look around the kitchen) what are we going to do with the cake?

Tarento: don't worry, leave it to me!

(Meeting Room)

Shi: (carrying boxes) hey Maria, where you want me to put these boxes of junk?

Maria: put them inside the closet.

Chiyo: I'm done putting the food in place.

Maria: alright!

Nozomi: now we need the cake!

Maria: yeah but, where are they?

Shi: Oni, Demsai, Tarento, Yumi and Naruto? They be here soon, Yumi message me that they be a here in a few minutes.

Maria: I hope so.

(Control Room)

Shadow: hmmm…

Shikamaru: (still taking his nap)

Shadow: -**Wait! I know the right box! - **I GOT IT!

Shikamaru: (waking up) what!?

Shadow: I know the right box!

Shikamaru: which?

Shadow: the right box is…

Shikamaru: yes…

Shadow: IS…

Shikamaru: just say it!

Shadow: BOX B!

Shikamaru: (grin) if you think your right them open it.

Shadow: (gulp) **–here goes…- **(Opening box B and reveal… a key?) a key?

Shikamaru: not just any key. This key will lead you to your surprise.

Shadow: hmm…if you say so. (Put the key in her pocket) So, what work do I need to do?

Shikamaru: nothing. You did it already.

Shadow: really? That's it? Well, okay then.

Shikamaru: hold it. You have one more job to do.

Shadow: and that's?

Shikamaru: go to the meeting room. Use the key to open the door since the meeting room is locked.

Shadow: okay.

Shikamaru: Shadow…

Shadow: yeah?

Shikamaru: happy birthday.

Shadow: (Smile) thanks Shikamaru. (Left the room)

Shikamaru: (Taking his nap with a smile) you're going to love your surprise…

(Meeting Room)

Carlos: is everyone ready!?

Chiyo: yes, everyone's ready.

Maria: wait, where's Yumi, Tarento, Demsai, Naruto and Oni!?

Shi: I got a message from Yumi again. She said that they be running a little late but don't worry they be here.

Maria: alright.

Carlos: Nozomi, close the door and lock it!

Nozomi: roger! (Closed the door and lock it)

Carlos: Chiyo, turn off the lights!

Chiyo: O.k.! (Turn off the lights)

(In front of the Meeting Room door)

Shadow: well, I'm here. (Took out the key and put it inside the keyhole and turn the door knob and came in) Why is it so dark?

Carlos: NOW!

Chiyo: (turned on the lights)

(Confetti popping, music playing, and the place fill with lots of balloons, food, presents, and other party stuff)

Chiyo, Carlos, Nozomi, Shi, and Maria: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Shadow: (shock) what? Huh?

Chiyo: you look all surprise!

Shadow: yeah…I thought you guys forgot?

Carlos: we didn't. We lied to you that we "forgot" about your birthday to finish decorating your surprise party.

Shadow: wow…I'm amaze! Thanks guys! (Hugs each one of them)

Shi: your welcome, Shadow!

Nozomi: yeah, this is your big day!

Shadow: yeah. (Looks around to see some people missing) where's Yumi, Tarento, Demsai, Naruto and Oni?

(Suddenly the lights turn off.)

Shadow: what the?

(The lights were now on the stage where Yumi, Oni, Naruto, Demsai and Tarento are standing holding a microphone.)

Shadow: what's going on?

Tarento: this is for you, Shadow!

Oni: (push play on the stereo)

Naruto: _Hey you _(point to Shadow)  
_I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one_

Yumi:_ I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

Everyone_: Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday  
_  
Demsai_: So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame_

Tarento:_ Now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But happy birthday_

Everyone:_ Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

Oni:_ It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could I'd be there_

_Everybody: Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday_

_Yeah yeah whoa oh  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa oh  
Well I miss you too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But happy birthday  
_

(While it was the music, Tarento took out the cake with lighted candles)

Everybody except Shadow:_ To you…_

Shadow: guys…

Tarento: blow your candles…

Yumi: and make a wish!

Shadow: (blow her candles)

Everyone: (applauded) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOW!!

Chiyo: (turn on the lights)

Shadow: thank you everyone! I love my surprise! (Took one bite of her cake) YUM! This cake is delicious! You guys did a great job on this cake.

Yumi: don't thank us.

Oni: thank Tarento. She made the cake with our help but added her secret ingredient.

Shadow: wow, thanks Tarento!

Tarento: (blush) you're welcome!

Maria: everyone get your champagne! (Passing everyone their glass of champagne) (N/A: It's apple juice! XD)

Carlos: (raise his champagne) A toes to Shadow!

Everyone: (raise their champagne) TO SHADOW!

Shadow: thank you everyone! Now, let's get this party started!!

Everybody: YEAH!!

(So, everyone party and it was the best party that Shadow will remember!)

The End

* * *

Shadow: (sleeping)

Carlos: well Shadow is sleeping.

Maria: yeah, she has a LOT of homework to do but she can't wait for Christmas because she will do a Konoha Idol Christmas special!

Carlos: yeah. Anyway, please review, request some songs and please no flames.

Maria and Carlos: Bye!


	18. Announcment! A holiday special chapter!

**Hey everyone! **

**I just want to say that I'm alive but dead with homework till winter break. I didn't have time since i have this honor class that keeps me busy. Anyway, I want to announce that I be doing a Konoha Idol 2: Christmas Special! On this chapter all the Naruto gang and OCs will be singing............and some chaos. Also, why is Shadow keep telling everyone that she saw Santa? Also, what's with all the mistletoe? Anyway, the people that own the OCs on this story, I need you guys to tell me a Christmas song that you want your OC to sing and what kind a clothes they should wear while singing the song in this chapter. If you don't know any Christmas songs, I will make your OC sing the songs I pick and if you want me to do the clothes as well, tell me. Also, if you know some Christmas songs please tell me. I know some Christmas songs. That's all I need to say. Th Konoha Idol Christmas Special! will be updated on the Dec 20. That will be my winter break. I think that's all I need to say. Hope you guys have a good time! 3 **

**~Shadow**

**P.S: .....................I like pie!Lol!XD  
**


	19. Author's Note

Hello my readers,

I like to apologize for not updating for the last 3 years. I didn't have time to finish this story and it been so long that I always tell myself that I will get back to this story when it comes to my free time. Sadly, I failed. DX I like to say that Konoha Idol 2 is not going to be a discontinued story. When the years passed, I had a lot of ideas for it but never got the chance to type them. So, I decided that Konoha Idol 2 will be in a hiatus since I'm working on a new Naruto story* that I worked on last year and updated this year that has a meaning and a plot. Konoha Idol 2 will be up and running in the summer 2012. I hope you guys can be patient when summer comes. ^^; Sorry if you waited so long or me to update and I hope you can wait a little until summer.

*If your interested on reading my new Naruto story, the story is called, "Welcome to my World." The story has ocs that belong to me and my friends and there will be some action in future chapters. If your interested go ahead and read it. ^^

Still alive and breathing,

Shadow


End file.
